Together We Fight
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: A new clan. A new prophecy. Now three cats must find a way to unite the young ForestClan and the even younger FeildClan. Hearts will be broken. Fears will be created. Fights will be fought. For all will fall if we don't stand together. Together We Stand. Together We Fight. (Sequel to Together We Stand)
1. Allegiances--Prologue

_**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of Together We Stand! I'm Willowdream of ForestClan, but you can just call me Willow ;) If you're new to this series you might want to go read Together We Stand, it's the first book of this series. But technically you could read this without reading the first, but you might find yourself lost and if you do read the first book you'll know the background and about some of the characters and it'll have more meaning. :D I would suggest you do.**_

_**Something New!:**_

_**Chapter Song: The Blues (When the World Caves In) by Switchfoot**_

_**Just try it, it will fit with the rhythm of this chapter and it's a good song by my favorite band!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>TOGETHER WE FIGHT<span>**

**Allegiances:**

ForestClan-

Leader: Blizzardstar- short-haired white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (mate: Forestpath)

Deputy: Breezeheart- _see queens for description, current stand in: Dovetalon_

Medicine Cat: Feathersky- dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mosspaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Dovetalon- fluffy white and light gray tom with one blind, yellow eye and one green eye (mate: Songheart)

Songheart- fluffy dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dovetalon)

Ringtail- white she-cat with black 'ring' around tail, black spots on side, hazel eyes

Cloudwhisker- short-haired white tom with ice blue eyes (mate: Breezeheart)

Forestpath- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes (mate: Blizzardstar)

Ravenheart- skinny black tom with white star on chest, mint green eyes

Stormdance- dark gray she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

Emberstrike- small pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfshadow- dark gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Bouncetail- long-haired white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- gray tabby tom with long scar above eye, pale blue eyes _mentor: Cloudwhisker_

Hazelpaw- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes _mentor: Songheart_

Bonepaw- gray and ginger tom with white 'bone' shaped pattern on right hind leg, blue eyes _mentor: Forestpath_

Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes _mentor: Ringtail_

Queens:

Velvetstep- brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes _(mother of_ Goldenkit, mate:unknown)

Breezeheart- brown tabby she-cat with ginger splashes in fur, green eyes _(mother of Snowkit and Rabbitkit,_ mate:Cloudwhisker)

Kits:

Rabbitkit- white and brown tabby she-kit with hazel eyes

Snowkit- deaf white tom with ice blue eyes

Goldenkit- light golden tom with white paws, nose, and tail-tip, blue eyes

Elders:

Moonfall- dark gray she-cat with white chest, muddy green eyes

* * *

><p><span>FeildClan-<span>

Leader: Lionstar- long-haired ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rockpelt- dark gray tom with white underbelly, chest, paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunlily- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sanddust- light ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Littleflower- black she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowbreath- black-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Emeraldshadow- long-haired Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Silverbranch- long-haired Siamese tom with blue eyes, stubby tail

Glacierslide- fluffy white tom with gray ear-tips, blue eyes

Ashfall- dark gray tom with lighter underbelly, blue eyes

Northfrost- pale golden she-cat with golden 'blossoms' on pelt, emerald green eyes

Dragonflame- pale golden she-cat with bronze 'petals' on pelt, dark hazel eyes

Daisyrain- slate gray she-cat with white paws, crystal blue eyes

Sunflight- gray tom with ginger splashes in fur, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wildpaw- long-haired golden she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and ears, amber eyes _mentor: Dragonflame_

Shadowpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark gray underbelly, ice blue eyes _mentor: Lionstar_

Smokepaw- black tabby she-cat with pale gray underbelly, paws, green eyes _mentor: Sanddust_

Brackenpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with hazel green eyes _mentor: Shadowbreath_

Shrubpaw- dark tabby tom with dark green eyes _mentor: Glacierslide_

Hollypaw- dark tabby-and-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes _mentor: Northfrost_

Queens:

Mistystripe- dark tabby she-cat with green eyes _(mother of Yarrowkit)_

Shadesplash- black she-cat with white chest, green eyes, stubby tail _(mother of Clawkit, Patchkit, and Cherrykit)_

Kits:

Yarrowkit- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Clawkit- black tom with white paws, ice blue eyes

Patchkit- black-and-white tom with stubby tail, green eyes

Cherrykit- black-and-gray she-kit with stubby tail, green eyes

* * *

><p><span>Cats Outside the Clans:<span>

Rezkin- dark gray tom with green eyes

Drake- massive black-and-dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

Rubble- light gray tom with green eyes

Fang- dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

Frost- white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Akian- dark tabby tom with black tabby stripes, ice blue eyes

Icefang- gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Darkstar- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nadia- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Nimble- skinny black she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

Russell- russet tom with bright green eyes

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

As she looked into his green eyes she felt no fear. They were just eyes- pure and simple. No, she was more afraid of his claws, permanently stained red.

"I need contacts," he growled, sinking those bloodied weapons farther into the ground.

"I can't tell you anything," she struggled to keep her voice from shaking; "I'm a loner, not a rogue."

His eyes narrowed, "Oh, but I think you can… you see, I've heard you had some association with the _clan _cats."

"I have not," she stood up straighter, her yellow eyes meeting his.

A blow was landed to her head, causing her to wince.

"Throw her out. We'll keep her daughter until she agrees to what we want," the dark gray tom hissed, "Akian, bring her in."

The young tom, probably around eight moons of age, dipped his head and exited the room. A yowl sounded from outside, sending the black she-cat's fur rising. Akian return shoving a similar she-cat around his age into the room.

"Nimble!" her mother called desperately.

The dark gray tom jumped off of his thrown and pinned Nimble's mother down, "Now, my dear Nadia, we'll just make a little deal. We'll keep your daughter until you tell us _everything _you know about the clan cats and infiltrate their ranks, leading them here; and you _know _why I want them so badly."

Nadia's yellow eyes narrowed in the harsh light of the abandoned twoleg den, "I wish that I was able to put down your request, Rezkin."

"Oh, you never could and you never will," he smiled devilishly before letting her up.

Her eyes met her daughter's one last time before she took off.

* * *

><p>"She's my niece!"<p>

"And she's my granddaughter!"

"And Ravenheart is _my _son. So stop it!" A dark ginger she-cat raised herself to her full height, "I'm not even from here, but you all are StarClan and you're worrying about something that you can't change!"

"Aliana is right," Swiftrace sighed, "If we want Ravenheart, Wildpaw, and Rabbitkit to survive this we're going to have to stop worrying and start doing. The clans are now in their paws, but we can always help them through."

"Ravenheart isn't even your son, Aliana!" a black tabby and white spotted she-cat hissed.

Aliana's amber eyes narrowed, "He'll _always _be my son, Birchstar. And I suggest that you _do _remember that it is you daughter who is trying to bring down the clans _and _kill her own daughter."

"You're at it again," a lean dark tabby she-cat stalked out of the undergrowth, followed by a couple other StarClan cats.

"Thundersong," Birchstar dipped his head, "We're sorry we started without you, you to Jaycall, Blueheart, Lilyfrost."

"And you Cloakedstar," Swiftrace made sure to add as the huge black tom emerged, "And Squirrelfang."

"Is that everyone?" Aliana asked.

Cloakedstar nodded and jumped up onto the boulder in the center of the clearing, "_The two, innocent, cast away from their homes found each other as they were destined to. Now they must find the three bright hearts that are destined to save them. One kin. One rogue. One stranger. For old enemies find and come, vengeance set as an old scar into their hearts. One enemy for each of the three, only they can change the path that leads the forest to its death. Third a stranger, forever more, but will save the second half as before. Help a guided star they will seek, the first, and the guidance will set them forever more to be." _ He rehearsed the prophecy that he had given Blizzardstar so many moons ago, "You all know that Ravenheart and Rabbitkit of ForestClan and Wildpaw of FeildClan are involved in the prophecy. And you all know what enemy we're facing. I know that all of you have some connection to these cats and wish to see them alive when this is all over. However, remember that nothing is set in stone yet. Therefore I will appoint a guardian over each of these cats to strengthen their spirits. Aliana, since you are the only one with a connection to Ravenheart you will guide him, use your power to visit him in his dreams wisely. Thundersong, as the half-sister of Wildpaw you will guide her, the same goes for you; you have the power to visit her anytime you would like but please use it wisely. And Swiftrace, as the aunt of Rabbitkit I expect you to watch over her."

Swiftrace dipped her head to the ancient leader, "I will do my best."

Thundersong and Aliana nodded beside her, their eyes filled with determination.

"If anything happens to them the young ForestClan and the even younger FeildClan will certainly fall. This is a request that I do not take lightly, for it will be you that might have to save them and risk yourselves for their lives. Each of you from this point forward has a special connection to them. You'll feel their pain, their despair, their emotions. This way you can always know if they are safe." Cloakedstar finished, slowly shaking his head before disappearing back into the bright forest.

_If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__**For those of you who know this series there is always a chapter question at the end of the chapters for those of you who don't know what to review about just answer the multiple choice question in your review! I love reviews cause' the let me know whose reading and who likes the book.**_

_**Also, the following link is for my forum. The forum is based on this book series, so if you enjoy it you might just want to join!**_

_**Looking forward to hearing from all of my reviews from the first book!**_

_**Oh, and you will be hearing more from Nadia and Nimble.**_** Very ****_important characters._**

**_AND LEMME KNOW IF YOU LISTENED TO AND LIKED THE SONG! :D_**

_**~Willow**_

_**Q) Who would you like the first chapter's P.O.V. to be in? **_

_** 1) Ravenheart**_

_** 2) Wildpaw**_

_** 3) Rabbitkit**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Story of The Second Clan

_**A/N: Welcome back everybody! Sorry this is a day late! **_

_**This is a RAVENHEART chapter! *applause***_

_**Next will be Wildpaw with an inside look at FeildClan. Then Rabbitkit will a gathering...**_

_**Replies to Reveiws:**_

_**Dragonflywing- thanks! Great points... I'll edit the allegiances whenever I have time and match up the mates**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- same here! XP**_

_**Silver wolf rain- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Skourby77- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wishheart01- haha, thanks!**_

_**Amber342- thank you so, so much!**_

_**xX-NIGHTBANEWOLF-Xx- thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you in the future!**_

_**So many reviews! You guys are the best! Keep up the epic work, it motivates me day in and day out!**_

_**Ravenheart: Uh, Willow, you really don't type every day**_

_**Me: Oh, be quiet mousebrain! I do... just on my forum...**_

_**Ravenheart: Yes, yes, and what about that warriors book you started yesterday when you should've been writing this so that you got it out on time?**_

_**Me: I was inspired... do you even know what that word means: PUPPET!**_

_**RavenheartisaMousebrain: WILLOWDREAM IS AWESOME! WILLOWDREAM IS AWESOME! WILLOWDREAM IS... weird. *dances away***_

_**Me: *shakes head***_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: The Story of the Second Clan<span>**

The blue water stilled for a moment; then a dark gray shape broke the surface, sending water droplets flying. The she-cat made her way to the shore, her paws churning the water steadily. She dropped her catch on the ground, pinning it down with one unsheathed paw.

"Is it cold?" he asked.

She shook out her sodden pelt, "Chilly, for sure, I'm surprised it's this warm yet."

"Ravenheart! Stormdance! Come on, we need to check the FeildClan border!" a fluffy white-and-gray tom yowled, "And _why _did you have to take a swim so early in the year?"

Stormdance shrugged, "We're coming Dovetalon! What should I do with the stinky fish?"

"I can carry it," Ravenheart volunteered.

As he stepped forward to take it from her their eyes met. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Let's go, Dovetalon will have a fit if we wait too long!" Stormdance bounded ahead.

Ravenheart stared at the sky, the fishy taste melting into his mouth.

"Ravenheart!"

He jerked, Dovetalon's cry knocking him out of his daydreams.

"Coming!" he ran to catch up.

With the exit of leafbare the forest had sprung up once again and he was reminded how it looked like. He had only just opened his eyes when it was like this last year.

"Look! There's Daisyrain and Sunflight!" Bouncetail called out as they neared the FeildClan border.

The two kitty-pet warriors where chasing a rabbit through the field, a lousy attempt if the young warrior could say so himself. Both of them stopped when they spotted the ForestClan border patrol.

"Hi Bouncepaw!" Sunflight bounced up to the border, making sure not to cross it.

"Hello! Oh, and its Bouncetail now! Emberstrike, Wolfshadow, and I just got our warrior names two sunrises ago!"

Ravenheart blocked out the three warriors' chatter, instead focusing on his paws. He sighed and put down the fish he was carrying, at the beginning of his apprenticeship they would occasionally stop to shortly chat with Nadia at the border and the patrol would move quickly. But ever since Lionstar, a former kittypet named Leo, created FeildClan long talks at the border were average. They wouldn't be home for a while.

Finally an older FeildClan warrior called for Daisyrain and Sunflight and the patrol could continue.

_So much for getting home before midday…_

Several groups of warrior milled around camp- those who hadn't gone hunting, patrolling, or training. Ravenheart walked up to where Blizzardstar and her apprenticed kits where talking.

"Hello Ravenheart, mouse?" Blizzardstar asked as she pushed the little creature towards the black tom, "I'll trade you for that tasty looking little fish!"

Ravenheart grinned at his former mentor, "Anytime!" He dropped the fish at her paws and gulped down the mouse, "So, how was battle training, Bonepaw?"

"Great!" Bonepaw mumbled through mouthfuls of squirrel, "Forestpath taught me this really advanced move."

"Cool, which one?" Ravenheart asked.

"It was… oh shoot! I forget- oh yeah! He taught me the back kick," Bonepaw beamed.

Ravenheart smiled at the apprentice's enthusiasm, "That one took me ages to master."

"I know, _I _was the one who had to teach you," Blizzardstar gently cuffed him over the ears, "And you've grown so much since then!"

Ravenheart finished the mouse, licking his lips, "Anything you would like me to do?" he asked Blizzardstar.

"Well," the white leader's gaze flickered over to the nursery, "The apprentices _have _been so busy and Breezeheart and Velvetstep could use a change in bedding and some fresh-kill. Plus with Moonfall's sore throat they haven't been hearing many stories. Any chance you could do that, you could always enlist Bouncetail and Emberstrike. I'm sure Emberstrike will be just be delighted to help out!"

"Oh, yes, I'm _sure,_" Ravenheart rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll go get them."

Bouncetail was easy enough to find, but Emberstrike proved a bit tougher for the black warrior. He finally found her chatting up a storm with Graypaw. Well, mainly she was doing the 'chatting' part.

"Blizzardstar's asked us to help out the queens today," Ravenheart braced himself.

"Oh, ok. Bye Graypaw!" Emberstrike purred.

Ravenheart shook his head, "She's giving the day off for the apprentices because they've been training very well. She asked you, Bouncetail, and me to do it instead."

"You have got to be joking!" Emberstrike complained, "I'm a _warrior_ not some little dumb apprentice! All she does is boss us around! Do this- do that! Doesn't she know that I was training and hunting and doing warrior duties all day long!?"

"Actually you were _lying _around camp all day long and watch _us _train. The only time you were actually doing warrior duties was this morning's hunting patrol- and even that was short lived. I still have some hunting to do and the evening border patrol!" Graypaw growled.

"Fine!" Emberstrike snapped, stiffly jumping up the boulder to the nursery.

Ravenheart shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about her. _You're _the only one she'll forgive without second thought."

He quickly left the confused apprentice and followed Emberstrike. Bouncetail had bundled up clean balls of moss around the corners of the den, ready to be changed. When he entered Emberstrike was already throwing the dirty bedding everywhere.

"Hi Ravenheart!" a tiny voice sounded from beside him, "Can you tell us a story while they clean?"

Ravenheart looked down on the golden kit. His name fit him, "Sure Goldenkit. Snowkit, Rabbitkit, would you like to join?"

Rabbitkit placing her paw on Snowkit's and nodded to Ravenheart, her lips moving silently.

"O-kay," Snowkit raced over, sitting down beside Goldenkit. Rabbitkit made her way over in one leap.

"How come you get to tell them the stories?" Emberstrike hissed.

"Because we wanted him to," Rabbitkit smiled, totally oblivious to the hatred spewing off the gray-and-white she-cat.

Emberstrike growled, "This is totally no fair!"

"The world is no fair," Bouncetail retorted, "You're a warrior, get used to it."

Ravenheart turned his attention off of the arguing siblings and back to the kits.

"Would you all like to hear about the gathering where Lionstar- Leo back then- told us he was forming FeildClan?"

He got, surprisingly, three nods.

"Ah, Ih caun read ure libs," Snowkit spoke.

'_I can read your lips.' Wow… he's come far for a little deaf kit._

Ravenheart smiled, "I'll talk slowly so it's easier for you. At that time I was just a new paw', I had joined the clan a moon earlier. Breezeheart had found the tunnel leading to ShadowCave, so we started our tradition of going there as a clan every full moon. At that time we would tell stories and the apprentices and younger warriors would have contests. The kits who were four moons old always came- a tradition we still keep up to this day. I know you all are anxious for your fourth moon so that you can go. Blizzardstar quickly made it the place where kits would have their apprenticeship ceremony and apprentices would get their warrior names. Well, it was full moon and we scented rogue scent on our territory. Sunpaw, Bonepaw, and Mosspaw- at that time all kits- where due to have their apprenticeship ceremony. Blizzardstar almost sent them back to camp when the scent got stronger as we neared the ShadowCave. But right outside sat a fluffy ginger-and-white tom, patiently waiting in the clearing. He introduced himself as Leo, a kittypet. He wanted to know about the clans and said he had found a couple cats and they wanted to form their own. The talked for what seemed like ages and then we entered the ShadowCave. Unlike most clans though there wasn't much hostility. They were friendly kittypets just like Leo and they quickly picked up conversation. Soon enough their young cats began to play around with our own and the warriors were happily chatting away. Then Blizzardstar spoke, gave her kits their apprentice names, and gave Leo his warrior name, Lionroar. He said he would be going to WhisperWood to be getting-"

Rabbitkit cut him off, "I'm sorry! But what is WhisperWood?"

Ravenheart smiled, "No big deal, WhisperWood is the old birch where we communicate with our warrior ancestors. So Lionstar got his nine lives and created FeildClan and when we got back to camp everybody was exhausted and we all feel asleep, the end!"

The kits scurried away to reenact the story and Ravenheart turned to help the others clean.

_Kits… you've got to love them._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And yes, I am in the beginning of writing another warrior story. Don't know if I'll put it on here, but we shall see indeed._**

**_XXxxxXX_**

**_Q) Does Ravenheart like Stormdance?_**

**_1) no_**

**_2) maybe_**

**_3) YES!_**

**_Review!_**

**_~Willow_**


	3. Chapter 2: Family

_**A/N: Hi! Welcome to Ch.2! I would like to thank all my reviewers:**_

_**Wishheart01, Dragonflywing, Skourby77, Silver wolf rain, and Stormfeather of LakeClan.**_

_**This is a Wildpaw chapter. Next is Rabbitkit. After that they'll be all scrambled. **_

_**My poor kitten has a cold again... :(**_

_**& everybody loves RavenheartXStormdance**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Family<span>**

The sun was shining today. It was the perfect picture of a sunny day of newleaf weather. The grass and shrubs that made up the territory still held a nice green color.

"Smokepaw, check this out!" her sister called, "It looks like a dog has been here!"

She sighed, wishing that her two almost identical sisters would include her for once.

"Wildpaw, stop dragging your paws and pay attention," her mentor snapped.

"Yes Dragonflame," Wildpaw put on a bright smile and sniffed the ground.

_Dog. Two big ones by the scent and the destruction in this spot. _

"It looks like there are two!" Shadowpaw paced the ground anxiously.

_I would have said that._ Wildpaw sighed as Smokepaw and Shadowpaw's chatter scared a pair of rabbits back into their den. _This is supposed to be a hunting patrol! Not a check every single scent in the territory patrol!_

"Shadowpaw is right," Lionstar spoke, "There are two dogs on the territory and we need to chase them off before they cause trouble. Dragonflame, Wildpaw, would you both like to scout out where they are? The rest of us can follow close behind."

Finally! Something she was good at!

Dragonflame nodded, "Come on Wildpaw."

As soon as they were out of the hearing of the others Dragonflame turned on her, cuffing her ears, "What is wrong with you today? You've had a horrible attitude all day long, you never pay any attention anything, and not to mention you've been nothing but disobedient ever since we stepped out of camp. What is bothering you, Wildpaw?"

She shrugged, "We have a mission to do, don't we?"

Dragonflame snorted, "That's _exactly _what I mean. Fine, you go right and I'll go left. If you find anything yowl."

Wildpaw unsheathed her claws and stalked off, her tail flicking madly.

_She's not the boss of me! What a dumb furball. If I was the leader of the clan-_

A nearby growl set her fur on end. She whirled around to find herself face-to-face with her quarry. And it lunged.

"Wildpaw!" a black blur collided with the dog's side, knocking it away before it could latch onto her scruff.

Wildpaw stood in shock for a moment as the dog now turned on Shadowpaw. Lionstar now jumped on the dogs back as Smokepaw clawed at one of its legs.

"Wildpaw!" Dragonflame snarled, flicking her tail in her face, "Snap out of it and help them!"

She snarled at her mentor but clawed at the dog's face. Realizing that it was out powered and outnumbered by the two warriors and three apprentices the dog was about to run away when it's even bigger companion grabbed Lionstar by the scruff and hurled him into a nearby shrub. Wildpaw growled and latched onto the dog, biting its ears into shreds. Smokepaw dodged under its belly and made a serious of sudden blows. The dog reared up but Wildpaw managed to hang on as it lost its balance. Wildpaw's vision went dark as the dog fell backwards and rammed her on the ground.

* * *

><p>She could only hear her heartbeat at first. All she wanted to do was just lie there, not even open her eyes. But slowly the voices came to her, softly at first and then louder and louder…<p>

"Leave her alone!" Shadowpaw cried.

The yelp of a dog made her throat tighten, but the memories still didn't want to come.

"They're gone. Don't worry," Dragonflame's voice was soft, "Smokepaw, go back to camp and get Rockpelt, Sanddust, and Sunlily. Shadowpaw, go check on Lionstar, I'll make sure Wildpaw is okay," her mentor shuffled towards her, "Wildpaw? Come on, you have to wake up!"

Wildpaw's eyes blinked open.

"Can you get up?" Dragonflame asked.

Wildpaw's eyes threatened to close as she attempted to make a sound. All she could do was lie there.

Dragonflame's eyes flashed with worry, "Wildpaw, talk to me!"

Slowly the world stopped spinning around her and she managed to speak, "I'm okay."

Her mentor's eyes closed in relief; "Stay there for a moment; don't move. I need to check on Lionstar."

Wildpaw didn't need told twice as her eyelids drooped close. She woke up again to the sound of Sunlily's voice.

"Wildpaw?" the medicine cat nudged her gently, "It looks like the hit just knocked her out for a moment, she'll be normal in the morning. Dragonflame, would you mind helping her back to camp? Shadowpaw, Shadepaw, you both go to. She can walk back on her own paws, just take it slow." Sunlily suggested as she turned to Lionstar's broken form.

Dragonflame used her body to block Wildpaw's view of the leader and slowly helped her up. Wildpaw's legs wobbled but she managed to stay standing and walk back to camp.

"Do you think we'll get our warrior names after helping to fight off those dogs?" Smokepaw asked, her green eyes twinkling.

"Sure, _mousebrain, _have you ever heard of nine moon old apprentices getting their warrior name?" Wildpaw smiled.

"I haven't, but it's always possible," Shadowpaw gently shoved Wildpaw.

Dragonflame whipped around, "Will you all stop your gabber? Or do you not understand that our leader could possibly be dead?"

Wildpaw flinched and Shadowpaw's ice blue eyes narrowed. Smokepaw preferred to remain quiet, instead looking at her paws. Finally the set of abandoned twoleg places that made up their camp appeared at the edge of the territory.

"Smokepaw! Wildpaw! Shadowpaw!" Ashfall ran up to them, "Thank StarClan you're alright."

"We're fine, Wildpaw only hit her head," Smokepaw whispered, "But Lionstar isn't."

He draped his tail over her shoulders, "He has nine lives, he'll return to us. Come on, you all must be exhausted. "

The two twins nodded and raced into the twoleg nest. Ashfall smiled.

"I'm proud of you. You've faced a creature that most cats your age would flee from and you walked away from it," he licked head, "You too, go ahead and get some rest. You can tell your friends about your adventure in the morning."

She nodded; maybe her now forming headache would go away with sleep, "Goodnight, dad."

The abandoned twoleg den was the perfect place for the ex-kittypets to make their home. Wildpaw squirmed through the hole in the wall and shook out her now dust-covered pelt. While everything was mostly based on the first floor Lionstar and the apprentices made their nests up on the second. Wildpaw always smiled when she saw the warriors piled up in the master bedroom downstairs. The carpeted stairs where ruffed up from apprentice and kit games and the wallpaper was hung in shreds. Clawkit and Cherrykit liked it that way. She jumped up the stairs and entered the apprentice's room. It was a dump, like the rest of the house. The nursery was the only place with an old couch for a nest. The apprentices fashioned their nests the same way the warriors did; out of old scraps of cloth from the twolegplace and off soft feathers and the occasional paw-full of moss or so. Smokepaw and Shadowpaw had already settled down in their own shared nest. Wildpaw collapsed in her own and as soon as her eyelids closed she was gone.

_If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_Wildpaw spun around but the darkness continued to surround her._

_ "Whose there?" she called. She hated the way her voice echoed back into her ears. So naïve and scared._

_ She unsheathed her claws, sinking them into whatever was underneath her. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt liquid underneath them. She jumped back._

_ If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ Her ears flattened against her head, "This isn't funny!"_

_ The liquid slowly seeped around her paws again and she backed up._

_ If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ "Stop it!" she screeched._

_ If one fall they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ It was chasing her now. Blood. All around her._

_ If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ Then it was gone. A green meadow replaced the darkness. A butterfly drifted out of the clouds and landed on her nose, tickling it. Wildpaw snorted, shaking her head to get it off. A rabbit scurried up to her, its curious eyes meeting her own. Her own curiosity won over her instincts and she walked away from the rabbit, heading towards a small stream cutting through the meadow. As soon as her paw touched the water the scene shattered around her and she came face-to-face with her own amber eyes. Their owner emerged from the shadows._

_ "You have my eyes," was all Wildpaw could say._

_ Her eyes melted in front of the apprentice into a brilliant green._

_ "This is too weird. First a nightmare, then the dream about the meadow, and now this," Wildpaw whispered._

_ "So I did," the she-cat in front of her sat down._

_ The shadow filled landscape around them slowly began to molt into a sunlight filled forest._

_ "Who are you?" Wildpaw spoke up, the strength of her voice fading. _

_ The dark gray tabby closed her eyes and her gray pelt was replaced by black._

_ "Shadowpaw? Shadepaw?" the she-cat's pelt now matched up with her sisters', but the markings were so different._

_ Once again her pelt returned to its normal colors._

_ "One stranger. One enemy," the gray tabby she-cat's voice wavered slightly, "Blood does not matter anymore. Family is created by bonds. Foes are created by wrongs."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: How did everybody like it? Wildpaw was portrayed out of character in the beginning. She is very jealous of her sisters but you'll see what her true personality is like when she is with her friends having fun ;)_**

**_Chapter Question:_**

**_Who do you like better?_**

**_1) Wildpaw_**

**_2) Ravenheart_**

**_Adios!_**

**_~Willow _**

**_OH! AND I FORGOT TO TELL EVERYBODY WHO IS ON THE COVER! I created it myself, anime, coloring, everything. Ravenheart is the farthest left. He is based off a little kitten I saw last year while at vacation. Rabbitkit is in the middle. She is based off my new kitten, Lucy. To the right is Wildpaw, who is an OC._**


	4. Chapter 3: First Gathering P1

_**A/N: Willow here! I had a super-duper typing streak... so... double update time! **_

_**I would like to thank my reviews for all their support! I couldn't do it without you guys!**_

_**Wishheart01- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**xWillowsongx of RiverClan- thanks!**_

_**Cute06112 (Guest)- no offense taken! Thanks for pointing that out!**_

_**Dragonflywing- there will be! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- Ravenheart's my fav, but I like Wildpaw too. :)**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- she will be!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: First Gathering Pt.1<span>**

"Rabbitkit! Look out!"

Rabbitkit ducked just in time to see a moss ball flying over her head, "Thanks Goldenkit!"

"You're welcome," the light golden tom smiled, "Pass it back here Snowkit!"

Rabbitkit left the two toms to play their game. How could the play on such a day? If she had gotten ahold of the ball she would have ripped it apart in her excitement. The gathering was this evening. A gathering that she, Rabbitkit, would be going to! Breezeheart had told her that at the clan she came from it wasn't custom for kits to go, in fact they weren't even allowed out of camp. But ForestClan, well, was a bit different. Anyways, she was almost the size of her father at four moons! Why shouldn't she go? Blizzardstar said that it also was good to meet the FeildClan cats at a young age so that as an apprentice and a warrior you wouldn't be so hostile if you knew them. She didn't really understand it, but as long as she got away from the camp she would be happy!

A cold raindrop landed on her back and she snarled slightly. Leave it to newleaf to ruin a good day. She hoped that it would clear up by sunhigh.

_Maybe I can head over to the apprentice den to see if anybody is home?_

Rabbitkit grinned and raced off, her legs kicking up mud behind her. She barely missed Emberstrike and left the hot-tempered she-cat spitting off insults about out of control kits. She skidded to a halt in front of the den, spraying the inhabitants with mud.

"Hey!" Sunpaw hissed, "You got Perfectpa- I mean my paws muddy!"

Rabbitkit shoved back a giggle and innocently said, "Sorry! Hi Hazelpaw!"

Hazelpaw was busy licking the mud off of her tortoiseshell pelt, "Hi Rabbitkit, coming to check out your home in two moons?"

"Yeah, anyways, it's pouring down rain out there," Rabbitkit pouted.

"We _never _noticed," Sunpaw growled, flicking her paw around in attempt to rid herself of the mud.

Rabbitkit shrugged, "Nope, you probably didn't. Nope, never."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes and the normally shy Hazelpaw burst out in laughter.

"So, where are Bonepaw and Graypaw?" Rabbitkit asked.

Sunpaw stopped licking her paws, which were now pearly white again, "Elder's duty. They lost a bet. We caught more prey than they did."

"Cool! So when is your warriors' assessment, Hazelpaw?" Rabbitkit asked.

Hazelpaw blinked, "Oh, you haven't heard? It was today, Graypaw and I will have our ceremony at tonight's gathering."

"Really? But I thought it would be next gathering. You're only eleven moons, right?" Rabbitkit's eyes widened.

"I didn't exactly wait until I was six moons old to learn how to fight and hunt," her paws shuffled uncomfortably, "And I passed my assessment with flying colors. Blizzardstar said we were ready."

"Lucky," Sunpaw grumbled, "My mom would make sure we waited the whole twelve moons before even taking our warrior assessments."

"Well, you and Bonepaw _are _Blizzardstar's kits," Hazelpaw pointed out, "Oh look! The rain has stopped!"

Rabbitkit raced outside, dabbing her paw in a puddle. The sun shone brightly once again over the camp, promising good weather for the gathering.

* * *

><p>The forest had dried out and the amber sun brightly shown over the path to the ShadowCave. Although her paws ached horribly excitement tugged at her pelt and she wished that she could run to the gathering. Although she didn't think that Snowkit- or Blizzardstar- would appreciate it if she did.<p>

She had to dig her claws into the ground to keep herself from colliding with her mother as they stopped abruptly.

"We're here," Breezeheart hurriedly groomed a stray tuff of fur on Rabbitkit's head, "Now remember to stick with the ForestClan apprentices and be nice to the other kits."

Rabbitkit hurriedly nodded.

"And the tunnel to get to the cave is very dark. But remember that we'll be right there and we won't let anything happen to you," Cloudwhisker added.

Rabbitkit's stomach did a summersault, "O-ok dad."

He rested his tail on her back, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. FieldClan is really quite nice."

Breezeheart followed Goldenkit and his mother and slipped into the dark tunnel. Snowkit quivered visibly beside Rabbitkit. She pressed her pelt against his and followed her mother into the tunnel on shaky paws. Cloudwhisker's slender frame blocked most of the sunlight as he followed his kits. Paw steps echoed on the stone and happy greetings were ushered up ahead. Rabbitkit's excitement came back to her as she felt her way along the stone walls. Light entered her vision and she breathed out a sigh of relief and leaped out of the tunnel.

_Why did they call it a cave? It's more like a crater than anything._

Its sheer sides were higher than any warrior could leap, but its' open roof provided plenty of sunlight. A high ledge opposed the entrance tunnel and already a long-haired ginger and white tom perched proudly on top. Blizzardstar weaved through the crowd and joined him, exchanging a few words. Rabbitkit's breath caught as she noticed just how many cats there were.

"The FieldClan apprentices normally gather over this way," Hazelpaw pointed to a more secluded area of the 'cave'.

"Ok," Rabbitkit nodded and followed her, making sure not to lose her brother on the way.

"I bet you can't beat me in a race!" a small dark ginger FeildClan apprentice called out to Sunpaw.

"You wanna' bet, Brackenpaw?" Sunpaw retorted, "Everybody knows you're as slow as a snail.

"Nuh-uh," Brackenpaw growled, "I'm as fast as a-"

"Dead snail," one of his clanmates, a pretty long-haired golden she-cat purred, "I bet you couldn't even beat on of the new ForestClan kits."

Brackenpaw lowered his head in embarrassment, "I could! Just pick one out and we'll race!"

She smiled, "Okay. Hey, you, little brown and white kit, do you want to race Snailpaw?"

Rabbitkit froze, "Oh, uh, sure!"

"Wildpaw! That isn't fair to the little kit," a dark tabby and ginger she-cat giggled.

"I can do it!" Rabbitkit protested.

The golden she-cat, apparently Wildpaw, held her tail high in the air, "Ok! Clear the track!"

Slowly all the young cats emptied a small area, leaving about twelve fox-lengths for the race both ways.

"Go Rabbitkit!" Sunpaw yowled.

"You can do it Brackenpaw!" Bonepaw glared at his sister.

Wildpaw swished her tail for silence, "Both of you line up here," she sunk her claws into the ground and tore them across the path, "Then go around two laps and I'll judge who passes this line first. If Brackenpaw wins nobody can call him a snail anymore- but whatever else is fine. If Rabbitkit wins she gets bragging rights to say that she beat a FieldClan apprentice in a race."

Rabbitkit nodded and stretched out her legs before taking her spot at the line. Brackenpaw's green eyes narrowed in concentration as he stood beside her. She quickly measured up the apprentice. He wasn't as muscular as most of the apprentices in the clan, in fact she had just about as much muscle as he did. His legs were short and he didn't have very powerful looking haunches unlike her. He was older, which made him more filled out, and he was larger. But Rabbitkit had the build and speed of a rabbit like her name suggested and for her size she was still extremely light.

"3…2…1… GO!" Wildpaw shouted.

Rabbitkit lunged forward and she quickly found her rhythm. Her own paw-beats echoed in her brain and she barely recognized Brackenpaw's as he passed her up. She narrowed her eyes and quickened her rhythm, making the turn easily. The tight turn seemed to hamper Brackenpaw up and he fell back. One more lap to go. Brackenpaw surged forward putting all of his effort and energy into beating her. One more turn. Rabbitkit struggled to stay in front and skidded around the sharp bend. Brackenpaw was only a paw-length behind her now. With her final burst of speed she leaped across the finish line.

"And Rabbitkit of ForestClan wins! Sorry, Snailpaw," Wildpaw beamed, "Well, it looks like hunting's started. Hollypaw, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," the dark tabby and ginger she-cat from earlier replied, following Wildpaw into the crowd of cats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Also I would like to remind everybody of my forum! It's (sort of) based off of this series, but even if you don't review or have friends that don't read etc. we would love to have you! We have a RPG game, chat, etc. and it's really fun :D **_

_**Chapter Four: First Gathering Pt.2 will be out in a moment if it's not already out, so stand by!**_

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**If you were an apprentice at the gathering who would you vote for to win the race?**_

_**A) Brackenpaw of FieldClan**_

_**B) Rabbitkit of ForestClan **_

_**~Willow**_


	5. Chapter 4: First Gathering P2

_**A/N: As promised, your double update! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: First Gathering Pt.2<span>**

Brackenpaw sat down a couple tail-lengths away from the other apprentices, a frown carved onto his face.

Rabbitkit walked up to him, "Good race, Brackenpaw, I figure that you should know that I'm the fastest kit in ForestClan. I can even sometimes beat Sunpaw and Bonepaw, so don't worry."

"Thanks," he muttered before getting up and heading towards one of the FieldClan warriors.

Rabbitkit starred at the ground. What a wreck her first gathering was turning out to be!

"Hey, don't worry, Brackenpaw's always like that," a squeaky voice sounded from beside her.

Rabbitkit shrugged, meeting the she-kit's green eyes.

"I'm Cherrykit," the black and gray kitten meowed, "I'm four moons old and this is my first gathering! What about you?"

"I'm Rabbitkit," she replied, "Same here. My mother is Breezeheart and my father is Cloudwhisker. Oh! And I almost forgot- this is my brother Snowkit!" she tapped Snowkit's shoulder with her tail.

Snowkit spun around, his gaze flickering from Rabbitkit to Cherrykit.

"What hap-happen to your ta-il?" he asked.

Cherrykit wagged her little stubby tail, bringing it to Rabbitkit's attention, "I was born that way. My mother has a short tail and so does my brother."

Snowkit tilted his head, not understanding.

"He's deaf, Cherrykit," Rabbitkit's voice shook slightly; then she turned to Snowkit and spoke slowly, "She was born that way."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"How come he understood you?" Cherrykit asked inquisitively.

"He can read my lips, but you can't speak to quickly. That's why he didn't understand you," Rabbitkit replied.

Cherrykit smiled, "That's so cool! Hi Snowkit! My name is Cherrykit and I'm your age!"

"Hi Ce- Cerykit," Snowkit grinned.

Blizzardstar's voice broke the idle chatter, "Cats of FieldClan and ForestClan, welcome to the gathering! Lionstar, would you like to go first?"

Rabbitkit realized that the cave had filled back up with cats and a large pile of freshkill was in the center of the area.

Lionstar dipped his head to the ForestClan leader, "FieldClan has prospered over the past moon. Also Mistystripe's kit, Yarrowkit, has reached his sixth moon!"

A large ginger tabby tom-kit near Rabbitkit approached the ledge the leaders were standing on.

"Yarrowkit, from now on you shall be known as Yarrowpaw," Lionstar announced, "Your mentor will be Ashfall. Ashfall, you have shone great courage and talent and I expect you will pass these onto young Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw! Yarrowpaw! Yarrowpaw!"

Rabbitkit joined in the chant with the rest of the clan cats and Yarrowpaw shyly grinned, touching noses with a dark gray tom.

"Also Clawkit, Patchkit, and Cherrykit have reached their fourth moon and are attending their first gathering. That is all," Lionstar sat down, allowing Blizzardstar to take the spotlight.

The white leader smiled, "ForestClan is also doing well. Breezeheart and Cloudwhisker's kits, Snowkit and Rabbitkit, have reached their fourth moon and are attending their first gathering, too. Velvetstep's kit, Goldenkit, will reach his sixth moon by next gathering. We also have two apprentices who have completed their warrior training and are ready to become warriors. Hazelpaw, Graypaw, please step forward."

Graypaw had joined his sister's side and they both made their way over to the ledge.

"Go Hazelpaw!" Sunpaw yowled; then nervously looked at her paws as every head turned towards her.

Blizzardstar shook her head, choking back a fit of laughter, "Cloudwhisker, Songheart, do you agree that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"Graypaw is a brilliant hunter and has fighting skills that match any normal warrior," Cloudwhisker dipped his head to his sister, his eyes showing his nervousness.

"Hazelpaw has excellent reaction timing which makes her fighting supreme. She is an efficient hunter but tends to be jumpy from time to time-" Songheart paused.

Hazelpaw drew in her breath.

"But that should leave as she matures. She is most definitely ready for her warrior title," Songheart finished.

Blizzardstar nodded, "Very well. Hazelpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and to defend your clan with your life?"

"I do," Graypaw stood proudly.

Hazelpaw's voice shook as she copied her brother, "I do."

"From now on Graypaw, you shall be known as Grayscar. Hazelpaw, you shall be known as Hazelblossom. May StarClan give you both many moons to serve your clans and may you train the future generations wisely. That's all for ForestClan" Blizzardstar jumped down from the ledge and greeted both of the new warriors.

"Grayscar, Hazelblossom, Grayscar, Hazelblossom!" Rabbitkit joined in with the cheer.

"And that means we can eat now!" Sunpaw raced over to the freshkill pile.

A hushed noise fell over the clan cats as a ragged-looking rogue stumbled out of the tunnel and into the cave. She fell to her side, panting heavily.

Blizzardstar gasped, "Nadia!" she sprung over to the black she-cat.

Feathersky was already there, "Mosspaw! Sunlily!"

A FieldClan cat joined Feathersky and her apprentice.

"Who's that?" Cherrykit asked.

Rabbitkit shrugged, "I can ask Ravenheart! He knows a lot about our clan history!"

"Who?" Cherrykit tilted her head.

"Ravenheart, he was Blizzardstar's apprentice and he's the best storyteller in the clan! He's over there-" Rabbitkit raced up to the black ForestClan tom.

Ravenheart spun around, "Oh, hey Rabbitkit," his eyes continued to stay on the rogues limp form.

"Ravenheart, who is that?" Rabbitkit asked, "Cherrykit and I were wondering."

"Nadia. We haven't seen her in moons. She helped our clan from time to time and one time she stopped a huge greencough outbreak by giving Feathersky catnip," Ravenheart now focused his attention on Rabbitkit, "Go find Snowkit and your mother."

Rabbitkit nervously nodded and headed back over to Cherrykit, "I have to go, see you next gathering!"

"Aww…" Cherrykit complained, "Why can't you stay longer?"

Rabbitkit shrugged, "I'm just following orders-"

Lionstar cut off their conversation, "FieldClan is leaving. Only Sunlily and Rockpelt will stay here until ForestClan can take Nadia back to their camp."

Blizzardstar's voice rose above the commotion, "All of ForestClan is leaving except for Dovetalon, Cloudwhisker, Forestpath, Ravenheart, Feathersky, Mosspaw, and I. Breezeheart will lead you back to camp."

"Rabbitkit, Snowkit, come on," Breezeheart called.

"Bye Cherrykit!" Rabbitkit turned to her friend but realized that she had already left with FieldClan.

"Rabbitkit! Snowkit!" Breezeheart called once again.

* * *

><p>His pelt was neatly groomed, flawless. There were perks to being the prince of the town.<p>

"Akain, you know that your father wouldn't want you to sneak away_ again_. Imagine what the clan cats would do if they found you?! They would surely torture you for being his son. Imagine how cruel they would be just because you have parents that are high status!" the white she-cat beside him rambled on.

"Frost?" Akain glared at her.

"What? I'm just-"

"Shut up," Akain growled, "Will you _ever _leave?"

"Sorry sir, yes sir," Frost scurried off.

Akain dug his claws into the ground, ripping out large chunks of grass. A sly grin formed on his face as he looked up. An old, burnt down twoleg den stood out in the horizon. Akain smirked and made his way towards it. The guards at the door dipped their heads to him.

"Rise," Akain's voice was stony.

"Prince, sir, may I ask what you need from your humble servants?" the one tom asked, his voice shaking.

Akain glared at him, "Stop quivering, mousebrain."

He immediately straightened up.

"I want to see the prisoner Nimble, the young daughter of the loner Nadia."


	6. Chapter 5: Nothing Good

_**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. My brother has been hogging up the computer and school has gotten in the way... **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: Fennykynn, bluefrost of RiverClan, Stormfeather of LakeClan, Wishheart01, Dragonflywing, and xWillowsongx of RiverClan!**_

_**And I would like to thank those who pointed out that it's field, not feild! Thank you! I'm going to go back through it and fix every one of those, just give me a second. **_

_**I hope the P.O.V's in this chapter aren't that confusing. Remember the prologue with Nadia's daughter Nimble and Rezkin's son, Akain. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: Nothing Good<span>**

No, she didn't want to be here. But this was her only chance to get her daughter back. She knew that much, but she also knew that she was putting her daughter's life on the line by being here. It was hard enough to get out of the twolegplace without his cronies seeing her… when they realized she was gone they would automatically look at the clans for her. She was skinny, mangy, and torn. Stress always did that to her, and when you added up the conditions that she had been living in it would do that to anybody.

"Nadia?" Feathersky called softly.

She looked away from the medicine cat's gaze, instead focusing on the stone wall of the back of the den.

"Nadia, what happened?" Feathersky asked again.

Fear raced through every limb of her body and she attempted to work up the courage to answer the ForestClan cat's question. Finally Feathersky left when she realized that she wouldn't be getting an answer out of the loner. She blinked and turned around in her nest, the bright sunlight temporarily blinding her. A dark form blocked out the light and the scent of prey infiltrated the den. He laid a squirrel down in front of her.

He took a deep breath, "Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I was Blizzardstar's apprentice, Ravenpaw. But I'm now Ravenheart."

She barely nodded, but continued to refuse to say a word.

"I knew your daughter, Nimble," his voice shook slightly.

Nadia's yellow eyes narrowed.

"And we had a hunting contest once. And she beat me," Ravenheart continued, "She caught this huge squirrel- the largest I've ever seen. It was twice the size of that one," he motioned to the prey he had brought in.

Her heart beat faster and she finally whispered, barely a wisp on the air, "Rezkin took her. Revenge. On you. He wants me to tell. About you."

Ravenheart's mint green eyes closed for a moment, but when they opened they burnt with unquenchable fire, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong> P.O.V: Akain<strong>

"Akain, it's time to say hi to our little friend and see how she's enjoying her new home."

"Yes, father," he walked alongside the dark gray tom.

Akain smirked; his father was _so _clueless about his whereabouts. Once again they entered the broken form of the burnt twoleg den. She was struggling once again, her yowls echoing throughout the prison. It almost made Akain shutter, but instead a grin formed on his face as he approached the broken door. He couldn't let his father know his true feelings. The two bulky guards moved out of the way, allowing Akain and his father inside. Her yellow eyes narrowed and her expression hardened. Her claws were unsheathed, bare and noticeable on the hard ground.

Akain's father lumbered up towards her, his muscles rippling under his thick gray pelt. He made her look like a dwarf as he stood beside her.

"Well, it looks like your mother doesn't care about you," His father growled in her ear.

"She does," the young she-cat hissed, her body tensing.

"Oh, you're a brave one for sure. But also a very, very, stupid one," he raised his paw and tumbling across the room with a sharp blow to her head.

She pushed herself back up onto her paws, glaring at him.

The gray tom flicked his tail, "Have fun, Akain, I have a meeting with Drake and Fang. I'll see you later."

"Coward," the she-cat hissed.

His father snarled, "I don't think you're in a position to be saying that."

"At least I'm brave enough to, Rezkin," her back arched.

Rezkin rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later, Akain. "

"Of course, father," Akain dipped his head, "Should I send one of the guards to go get something for her to eat?"

"No," Rezkin's reply was solid, "She insulted us. She won't be eating tonight."

Akain watched as his father left, making sure that he was long gone before he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at the skinny black she-cat. She had put on a brave face against Rezkin, but now her legs shook and her eyes were squinting in pain.

"Nimble?" Akain took a step forward.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.

He growled and leaped over, landing only a tail length away from her. Her paw shot out, barely catching him on the nose before she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"I told you to stay away," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Akain rubbed the blood off of his nose with one paw, "Oh… if Rezkin sees that we'll both be dead."

"I'm already dead, either way."

"Rezkin said that if your mother tells him about the clans then he'll let you both go," Akain's tail swished back and forth on the dusty ground.

Her eyes closed and her breathing began to even out, "Wrong. You want to destroy the clans as much as your father."

"I-" his eyes focused on her gently rising flank.

She had a certain charm to her. Enchanting, was how he would describe it. She was so brave; you could never read her emotions off of her eyes like most cats. Her skinny black frame was dusty now, but he remembered when they had first captured her. Her fur was sleek and shiny, her paws a perfect, spotless white. And she was so elegant and graceful- even when fighting.

"I have to go," he hissed, "Sleep well, _prisoner. _"

* * *

><p><strong> P.O.V: Nimble<strong>

_Sleep well, prisoner. Sleep well, prisoner. Sleep well._

She jerked awake, her nightmare shattering as the dim light hit her sensitive eyes. She began to pace back and forth.

_Nimble! We'll just make a little deal. Nimble! Stay away from me! I'm already dead, either way. You just want to destroy the clans as much as your father! Nimble! It looks like your mother doesn't care about you. Isn't that right, Nimble?_

She shook her head, attempting to clear it from the tumbling thoughts. No. Her mother did care. She wasn't going to die. She would find some way to escape. She wouldn't rot away in here. A rainstorm was coming; she knew it just by the scent of the air. It was perfect cover. She slunk forward, her paws barely grazing the ground. The first guard's solid form appeared in front of her. His ears perked as an old floor board creaked under her paws. She tensed, her muscles bunching underneath her. Nimble leaped.

The guard swung around, hitting her out of the air with a flailing paw. Nimble twisted around in midair and landed on her paws. He snarled at her.

"Stay back, unless you want to be dead," the guard hissed.

_"Attack me!" she yowled._

_ Nimble studied the young pale gray-and-white she-cat infront of her._

_ "Come on, Nimble!" the she-cat yowled again._

_ Nimble waited for a moment, her shoulder sagging._

_ Her enemy relaxed for a moment, thinking that the black she-cat had given up._

_ "Aww. Nim-" she was cut off as Nimble surged forward pinning her to the ground._

_ "Did I do it right, Emberpaw?" Nimble asked._

_ Emberpaw flicked her tail, "I think so. So, when are you going to join the clan, Nimble_paw_?"_

_ Nimble shook her head, "Sorry, Em, but I don't think a clan is for me."_

Nimble's eyes darkened at the memory, but as she glared at the guard it was hard to keep a smile from forming on her face. She dropped her shoulders, defeated.

"No," she whispered, turning to go back into the depths of the dark den.

Suddenly she twirled around and leaped on top of the guard, this time shoving him down to the ground. Her jaws clamped around his scruff and she knocked his head on the ground. A weight landed on her side and she clenched her teeth against the pain as the second guard swept his claws over her face. Nimble lunged forward as quickly as a snake and grabbed his leg, tearing it from underneath him. She leaped forward, out into freedom, and raced into the night.

She was free. Nothing was in her way now. Her mother would be safe. She would be safe. The clans would be safe.

But nothing good could last forever. And this was one of those things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That is Chapter Five! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I am seriously enjoying writing this book! It has so much action and plot to it!**_

_**Chapter Question: If you were Nimble, having just broken out of the prison, what means would you use to get out of the town safely?**_

_**1) Wait until night, then sneak out unnoticed.**_

_**2) Hide in the twoleg dens and befriend a twoleg.**_

_**3) Jump on a 'monster' and wait until it leaves the town.**_

_**4) Stroll out of there like you're the boss!**_

_**~Willow**_


	7. Chapter 6: Now I Know

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't get out the last update! I had a really bad case of writers block, but do not fear! It only affected the update time, not the chapter quality ;)_**

**_I would like to thank my reviewers: Sandstorm0789, Wishheart01, Silver wolf rain, and Stormfeather of LakeClan!_**

**_If you would like to check out my deviant art my account name is WillowRaye! So check that out!_**

**_And if you haven't already, make sure to join my forum, it's based off this book series!_**

**_NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE: EVERY FRIDAY_**

**_I'm going to try this out, we shall see if it works! XP_**

**_Now onto the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: Now I Know <span>**

Wildpaw flicked her ears happily. It was perfect weather over the field as usual. She had completely forgotten about the dark gray tabby- or was that black tabby- from her dream. No, a half-moon had passed and she could only think about her assessment today. Not her warriors, unfortunately, no, that should be in two and a half moons. Close. But this was the assessment before her warriors and the leader _and _deputy would both be there! She almost smirked when Lionstar announced that Shadowpaw and Smokepaw wouldn't be there. They were a half moon behind because of a- err- accident. It _would _have been for all of the siblings if Wildpaw hadn't caught a thorn in her paw and turned back before even leaving the camp. When Ashfall, soggy and cold, had found the two twin sisters out of camp when they were supposed to be staying in for the day because of the impending storm, he made sure that Lionstar made Shadowpaw and Smokepaw stay in camp for a moon. That kind of delay in the middle of their apprenticeship was unrecoverable from. She knew she should feel sorry for them, and deep down in her heart she did. But just thinking of her sisters made her unreasonable mad.

Wildpaw had no idea why just the sight of her sisters made her tremble; made a spectacular array of feelings wash over her pelt. But they had never gotten along and now the rift was just too deep. Ashfall had long ago given up trying to make them get along. Nobody could.

"Good luck, Wildpaw!" Hollypaw grinned, nudging her.

Wildpaw braced herself to keep from staggering to the side, "Thanks."

"Wildpaw," Lionstar waved his tail, "We're wasting daylight."

Rockpelt stood at the long-haired white and golden tom's side, his gaze measuring her up. Lionstar rolled his eyes at the delay and bounded across the field, the deputy waited a moment before joining him.

"Bye Hollypaw!" Wildpaw called over her shoulder and followed them.

The wind tugged at her long fur as she rushed after Lionstar and Rockpelt. As the cats slowed down Lionstar called over his shoulder.

"Okay, here is where we will leave you. Until sun-high you will hunt in the field and the head over to the town. There you will hunt until the sun begins to set and return to camp. Then we will talk with your mentor and let you know how you did," Lionstar gave a quick nod to Rockpelt and the two cats split ways and disappeared into the tall grass to the sides of the path.

Wildpaw looked around quickly before falling into a hunters crouch, attentively scenting the air. She brushed past the thick grass and finally pinpointed her target, a small field mouse. She forced her mouth to stop watering and sprung forward, crushing the creature under her dark golden paws. Wildpaw struggled to keep her tail from flicking happily and dug up the decaying padding of grass that covered the ground. She carefully laid it over her catch and continued on through the field.

Sun-high welcomed her with a total catch of two field mice and an unlucky hare. She returned her catch to all one place and made sure that it was well secured before venturing on to the town. She had made her home there just like the other FieldClan cats, but unlike they she and her sisters had never been completely overjoyed with venturing into the town for rich two-leg infested morsels. It seemed indecent to beg… like a kittypet.

At least it wasn't a busy town like she had heard of in the stories. It was a small place, a couple dozen houses and… oh, what were they called? Stores, that's what the others called them. Places were twolegs got their bedding materials and food and whatever else they stored in their houses. The roads were scattered randomly and easy to cross, but the first lesson still was, as always- watch out for the cars. Or 'monsters', as ForestClan called them, understandably. Remembering how Dragonflame taught her she scented the air. Sun-high was always the best time for this task, or preferably right before dusk. The scent of twoleg food slammed into her face. It might seem indecent, but the food she would be getting for the clan was better than any field mouse! She followed her noise to a nice looking house. A twoleg stooped over a large black container on poles, the smell drifting strongly from it. She forced a limp and walked up, putting on a hungry expression and with one, loud meow caught the twoleg's full attention.

His eyes softened and he made a noise. A smaller twoleg came out of the house and he pointed at her and the smaller twoleg disappeared with a grin. A second later he emerged with a bowl of kittypet food. Wildpaw's eyes immediately narrowed in disgust.

_Dumb twoleg! So that's how you're going to play it then? Ok, game on!_

As the little twoleg crouched down to hand her the bowl she yelped, feigning fright, and took off. Wildpaw hid behind the neighbor's house and waited a moment for the smaller twoleg to stop her search. Slowly she doubled back and hid in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment. As the male twoleg turned around to lead the smaller twoleg inside Wildpaw made a run for the bag sitting in the grass beside the black container, she grabbed it and ran off before the twoleg even got a glimpse.

_Now to get back to camp…_

The bag grew cumbersome and she dropped it on the ground, hoping to lighten her load. Only finding a couple good pieces of the twoleg food patties in a smaller bag she sunk her teeth into it, her ear twitching in satisfaction.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a dark shadow slid out from behind one of the dens.

Wildpaw unsheathed her claws and placed the package on the ground, "I'm not afraid to fight you."

A set of green eyes appeared only inches away from Wildpaw's own amber. And Wildpaw froze.

"You look like him, you know. Same golden pelt, dark paws, eyes, everything. If I wasn't mistaken," the she-cat brushed her black tabby tail across Wildpaw's throat, "My claws were this close to your throat when the traitor saved you and your sorry sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Wildpaw's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, maybe he can explain it to you when he arrives," the black tabby purred, "Ahh, there he comes…"

"Wildpaw!"

_Ashfall!_

"Well, hello _traitor_," the black tabby purred, "Lionstar, leave them both here and I'll give you back your deputy in a moment. You can all watch form the sidelines just as long as you don't comment and stay put. Otherwise I think you all know what will happen."

Wildpaw felt Ashfall's pelt brush against hers as the rest of FieldClan's warriors retreated.

"Ashfall, what's happening?" Wildpaw choked.

"The _scum _before you attacked Rockpelt and made Lionstar go back to FieldClan and get some of our warriors to come back here," Ashfall spit.

She was immediately taken aback by how her father spoke so hatefully, she had only known him to be gentle.

"Father, what is it?" Wildpaw struggled to keep the fear out of her voice.

Ashfall's eyes met the black tabby she-cat's, "Darkstar, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

Darkstar sat down on her haunches, gently licking a slender paw, "A wonderful greeting, dear Ashfall, but I do hope you remember our last encounter- when you stole my kits. I've found one, right here. Now where are my twin girls?"

Wildpaw looked up at Darkstar, her eyes widening.

"You won't get them back," Ashfall hissed.

Darkstar smirked, raising her voice so that the rest of the clan behind Ashfall could hear, "This tom stole my kits several moons ago! He took them right from my very side when I was too weak to fight him off!"

_No… no. Not Ashfall! He wouldn't…_

"Mother?" Smokepaw bounded forward, "It's possible… none of us look like Ashfall and Shadowpaw and I look just like you."

"Hold it," Lionstar snarled, grabbing Smokepaw's tail to keep her from getting any closer, "Ashfall, what do you have to say for yourself? Is what this rogue says is true?"

"Yes, I did take the kits, but-" Ashfall was cut off by the ginger-and-white leader.

"The rogue will stay with us for the night until we can get this sorted out. Silverbranch and Emeraldshadow, guard Ashfall. And Ashfall, not a peep out of you or I will personally rip your pelt to shreds. And rogue, you better let our deputy go," Lionstar swished his long tail.

"All in due time, I don't want this to be a trap set for me," Darkstar talked smoothly, "And after having my kits taken from me I don't feel I can trust anybody."

Ashfall was knocked away from Wildpaw's side as the clan filed out of the clearing. Wildpaw stared up at the sky for a moment.

"Come on! Don't you want to meet our mother?" Shadowpaw called out to her.

"Coming," Wildpaw sighed, picking up the package of food.

_No… Ashfall wouldn't do something like that without reason. I trust him… not her. _

"Wildpaw! Come on slow poke!" Shadowpaw called once again before disappearing into the crowd, presumably to find Darkstar.

Wildpaw closed her eyes briefly.

_The dark gray tabby closed her eyes and her gray pelt was replaced by black._

_ "Shadowpaw? Shadepaw?" the she-cat's pelt now matched up with her sisters', but the markings were so different._

_ But now they were familiar… Darkstar! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Make sure to review if you liked it!**_

_**And Darkstar is back! :O**_

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**Who is your favorite villain in this series so far?**_

_**A) Darkstar**_

_**B) Icefang**_

_**C) Rezkin**_

_**Adios,**_

_**Willow**_


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom for None

_**A/N: Ugg I just realized how tiny this chapter is. Just a tiny bit over 1,000 words, sorry about that. Maybe this new update thing-y really isn't working... I'll give it another week and see...**_

_**So, I've noticed the reviews for the past chapters have been dropping, does this story need more action, is my writing failing, or what is happening? I don't mean to complain, I'm fine with as many reviews as you guys are willing to give, but I want to know why they are dropping so that I can fix the problem. Please let me know if you don't like it and what is wrong with it if you don't **_**D**

_**Special thanks to Wishheart01, Silver wolf rain, and Stormfeather of LakeClan for reviewing!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven: Freedom for None<span>**

Akain strolled down the streets of the town, his gray and black striped pelt gleamed silver in the moon light. His ears suddenly perked and he lunged forward, his jaws grasping the scruff of another cat.

She squealed and twisted around, lashing out at his face, but the well-muscled thirteen moon old rogue clamped down even harder, pinning her down to the soft grass. At first he was stunned at his catch, but then slowly retracted his claws.

"How did you escape?" he growled.

"I fought… just like I'll fight you for my freedom!" she lunged forward, lashing out at him with unsheathed paws.

Her jaws clamped around his paw and Akain held back a yowl.

"Let go, you're putting us both in danger," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, is little kitty hurt?" she let go of his paw but still remained in a defensive position.

Akain lashed his tail, "Nimble, if you want to go, go, now."

"Do you mean it?" Nimble remained on her guard.

"Yes, I am not my father. I-I really… you look beautiful in the moonlight, Nimble."

Nimble gasped, "Akain!"

"I'm sorry… I-" she cut off the mumbling tom.

"Don't you smell it?"

Akain's eyes widened "Go!"

"No, they'll know you let me go. Just- just pin me down," she unsheathed her claws.

"But your freedom!" Akain hissed.

"Do it, now!"

Akain leaped and gently batted her to the ground, putting one paw lightly against her throat.

"Over here! Her scent leads over here!" a voice sounded in the distance.

"Don't let your voice tremble," Nimble whispered, "Answer them."

At any normal time Akain would have snapped at advice like that. He knew what to do. He was the son of Rezkin, after all.

A cold wind ruffled his pelt, masking the search party's voices.

"Now," Nimble hissed.

He took a deep breath, his legs trembling and his heart clenching, "Over here! I caught her!"

A massive dark gray and black tom shouldered his way into the clearing, dipping his head slightly to Akain. He could feel Nimble shiver slightly under his paws and resisted the urge to let her up and yowl at her to run.

"Drake," Akain's voice was stony, "Send one of your patrol to go fetch my- my father."

Drake dipped his head once again to Akain and sent a dark ginger tom scurrying off with just a small whisper.

"Fang will be back in a moment," he growled.

* * *

><p>Ravenheart was wide awake although the moon was high up in the dark sky.<p>

"Your shift is over," Songheart strolled up to him, her pelt freshly ruffled from sleep.

He nodded to her and she took his place beside the camp entrance.

"I think I'll go on a walk, I need some fresh air," Ravenheart lashed his tail.

"You were just on guard duty," Songheart pointed out, "Fine; go, if anybody asks I'll let them know where you went."

"Thanks!" Ravenheart pushed through the bushes and into the open forest.

He stilled his tail and crept forward, enjoying the feeling of his paws lightly treading on the forest floor.

"Ravenheart? What are you doing?" Stormdance leaped out of the trees, landing on nimble paws before him.

"Oh, uh-" Ravenheart awkwardly licked his chest, "I was just… practicing?"

Stormdance rolled her eyes, "Didn't you have guard duty for the camp?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like sleeping yet," Ravenheart bit his lip, "With Nadia and everything…"

Stormdance's eyes softened, "Nadia confessed to you what happened, right? The whole clan wants to know."

Ravenheart turned his head away, starring into the dark forest, "Blizzardstar will probably call together the clan and tell you all soon enough."

"Please! Ravenheart, you don't know how much I need to know!" Stormdance pleaded.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I… I promise," Stormdance replied.

"Nadia was threatened to tell about the clans, Nimble's been taken prisoner until she tells," Ravenheart gritted his teeth.

"Who, who threatened her?" Stormdance growled.

"Rezkin."

Stormdance's reaction was not what Ravenheart thought it would be. She sat there for many minutes in silence, her claws digging into the earth and her eyes closed. Finally, when she did open them, they blazed with amber fire.

"This has gone too far. I'm getting Nimble back," she vowed, "Tonight."

"Your promise, Stormdance!" Ravenheart protested.

"Ravenheart, this has gone too far! Now poor Nimble!" Stormdance hissed.

Ravenheart's eyes met her own, "Then I'm coming with you. There are a couple others, Emberstrike and her siblings?"

"Really?!" Stormdance grinned, "Come on!"

Ravenheart crept after her, "Why don't you just go and get the others, I'll wait out here."

"Fine," Stormdance nodded and disappeared through the bushes.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Emberstrike asked.<p>

"Where's Bouncetail? And Forestpath will kill us when he finds that we've taken Hazelblossom along…" Ravenheart groaned.

"Bouncetail is _such _a deep sleeper," Emberstrike over exaggerated, "Anyways; he would end up making too much noise. And Wolfshadow will watch over Hazelblossom... if she needs watching over, that is. She is, after all, a warrior."

"Come on Ravenheart, we need all the help we can get!" Stormdance growled, "Come on, let's go, we don't want all of the warriors chasing after us when they learn we are all gone."

Ravenheart followed them out of ForestClan territory and through the forest that separated the territory from twoleg place.

His heart beat faster as the stony structures came into view, the rest of the patrol also tensed out, claws clicking on the cold ground.

"Where do you think she is?" Emberstrike whispered.

"I… I smell blood," Hazelblossom shivered.

"Nimble's scent!" Stormdance cried, "And it's only a couple days fresh!"

Ravenheart scented the ground; Hazelblossom and Stormdance were both correct. There had been blood shed here; more than just Nimble's blood.

"It leads this way…" Emberstrike growled, "And, oh Stormdance!"

Stormdance's pelt fluffed up as she scented another familiar scent, she unsheathed her claws and ran forward before the others could react, disappearing into the maze of dens.

"Stormdance!" Ravenheart called, "Is that Rezkin's scent?" he guessed.

Emberstrike nodded her head, "Come on, we need to go get her. Wolfshadow will you take the lead?"

Her brother nodded, his fur raised slightly. Ravenheart gritted his teeth, knowing just about how much danger they were in. As Wolfshadow took a step forward a voice called out from behind them.

"I wouldn't suggest that if I was you," a dark gray and black tabby slipped out of the shadows, "My father doesn't put up with intruders very well; and neither do I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So... short, I know, but action packed!**_

_**Lets see where you guys want this story to go... shall we?**_

_**A) more action**_

_**B) more romance**_

_**C) slow it down, everything is going to fast!**_

_**D) (NOT MULTIPLE CHOICE) list what you think it needs-**_

_**Hope that wasn't to confusing XP**_

_**~Willow**_


	9. Chapter 8: If I Close My Eyes

_**A/N: My kitten got her apprentice name! She's now Rabbitpaw of ForestClan and Blizzardstar a.k.a. Caspurr is her mentor!**_

_**UPDATES WILL BE MOVED TO SATURDAY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You guys are amazing! SO many reviews! <strong>_

_**Wishheart01: I know! **_

_**XxSilverslashxX: sure! :D**_

_**Winxclubfan1 (Guest): hmm... maybe rogue/loner/kittypet OC's? But just one per person! **_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan: thank you!**_

_**Sandstorm0789: I know, I love romance too! **_

_**Silver wolf rain: great! I love NimblexAkain too!**_

_**Moonofbetrayal: thanks! :)**_

_**Sparkypony1: you mean like the characters don't seem to be linked together? Don't worry, I'm working on that. Within the next couple chapters everything will really start to come together.**__**anonymous (Guest): thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Dragonflywing: That's what I was afraid of... oh well... a lot happens in this book and I don't know how to move it any slower... thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What does that make... 10 REVIEWS! *faints*<strong>_

_**Blizzardstar (a.k.a. Caspurr): Rabbitpaw! Get some ice water to pour over Willow, I heard it wakes twolegs up!**_

_**Rabbitpaw (a.k.a. Lucy): yes ma'am *gets a bucket of **_**really _cold water* Can we get this started with?_**

**_Blizzardstar: *rolls her eyes* sure. Time for Chapter Eight everybody! Willow was very happy with this one! So... here we go! *helps Rabbitpaw push the bucket of water onto the unconscious Willow, who then turns into one big ice cube*_**

**_Rabbitpaw: whoops... maybe that was a bit to cold..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight: If I Close My Eyes…<span>**

_I don't have to hear it if I don't want to. I can drown this out; pull the curtains down on you. It's a heavy world. It's too much for me to care. If I close my eyes, it's not there. –Headphones, Jars of Clay_

Wildpaw sat in the corner of the room, watching the other apprentice's gossip. She flinched at their every comment.

"I bet Ashfall took the kits right out from under her nose!" Shrubpaw grinned, "Imagine that!" he leaped at his brother, Brackenpaw, and wrestled him to the ground.

A growl formed in Wildpaw's throat and Hollypaw pressed against her to calm the younger apprentice, "Come on; let's go hunting."

With the wind blowing her troubles away Wildpaw was able to finally talk, "It's been a half-moon now. Why hasn't anything happened? Rockpelt is still missing, Ashfall is still being guarded, and _Darkstar_," she spat her mother's name, "Is still running around the house like she owns everything!"

"It takes time to sort things like this out. Just give it awhile, Lionstar will take care of it," Hollypaw sighed, "But you are right. Rockpelt is still missing and I hope Lionstar demands him back soon. ForestClan will see us as weak if our deputy isn't back by the next gathering."

"Hollypaw! Wildpaw! There you both are," Northfrost rushed up, "Lionstar has called a clan meeting!"

Wildpaw's ears perked in excitement and ran back to the house as quickly as her long legs could take her. The atmosphere of the camp was tense; claws were unsheathed, visible in the ample light. Wildpaw sat down beside Hollypaw, as far away from Darkstar and her sisters as she could manage. Lionstar stood on a pile of old boxes in the middle of the room, his tail lashing angrily.

"Darkstar, this has gone on long enough. You still have our deputy and it has been a half moon. We request that you return him to us," the leader growled.

The black tabby she-cat tilted her head, "I feel it is unsafe for me to stay here any longer… very well. My three daughters and I will be leaving immediately."

Wildpaw's jaw fell, "What! I'm not going with you! I would rather die!"

Darkstar hissed, "You are my daughter. Of course you will be coming with me."

"Stop," Lionstar ordered, "All of them will decide. Shadowpaw, Smokepaw, Wildpaw, what are your decisions?"

"No way would I go!" Wildpaw spat, "I'm loyal to FieldClan, not a random rogue who just decides to show up one day and claim _me _as her kit."

Smokepaw hissed, "Well I'm going with my mother. Ashfall is the real rogue, not her."

Shadowpaw's eyes met Wildpaw's and then Ashfall's for a moment before turning to Smokepaw, "I'm going too. Ashfall had no right to take us from Darkstar."

Lionstar dipped his head to the two apprentices, "Very well. You can leave now. Darkstar, we expect our deputy back by sunset."

Ashfall's eyes blazed but he stayed were he sat, shouldered by Silverbranch and Shadowbreath.

"Of course," Darkstar swished her tail happily, "Come on Shadowpaw, Smokepaw."

Wildpaw watched in horror as they followed their mother out of the camp, the last thing she saw of them was Shadowpaw's black tail-tip. Fury boiled under her pelt as she watched Lionstar disappear into his den and before she knew it she was surging forward, ignoring Hollypaw's cries, until she was nose-to-nose with long-haired ex-kittypet leader.

"Wildpaw-" he took a step away from her.

"You lousy excuse for a cat!" Wildpaw's eyes blazed, "You believe a rogue over your own warrior and you don't even give him the chance to give a full explanation! You- you monster!"

Lionstar's face lit up in surprise as he searched for words to say, "I didn't want her to do anything to Rockpelt. I can listen to Ashfall's story now if that will make you happy."

"You're hopeless," Wildpaw lashed her tail, "No, it won't replace the fact that my sisters are gone, but fine, if anything it will prove to you just how mouse-brained you are!"

"I'm the leader. I suggest you don't talk to me that way," Lionstar hissed, signaling for Silverbranch and Shadowbreath to take Ashfall to him.

"You can both go now, we'll be fine," Lionstar flicked his tail for both warriors to go and leave Ashfall with them; he then faced the dark gray tom, "Okay, talk."

Ashfall dipped his head, "It's a bit late, isn't it? You just sent both of those kits with a murderer."

"Murderer?" Lionstar growled, "What are you talking about?"

"I might have taken the kits but I did it to save them," Ashfall paused, "She had already killed both of their brothers and had her claws above Wildpaw's neck when I found her and managed to stop her. Wildpaw, raise your neck so that Lionstar can see," Ashfall directed.

Wildpaw looked fearfully at him. Nobody knew… except for it would have made sense for him to know… she raised her chin and with one paw lifted up the fur on her neck.

Lionstar gasped, "How long have you had that?"

"A-as long as I can remember," she licked the fur back down again.

"That is the scar Darkstar gave her right before I took the kits. I almost lost her but she owes her life to a passing by rogue. If I recall correctly her name was Aliana."

"How do I know your being truthful?" Lionstar asked.

"You don't-" Ashfall was cut off by a shriek.

"Rockpelt!"

Dragonflame poked her head into the room, "L-Lionstar, you might want to check this out…"

Lionstar got to his paws, beckoning Ashfall and Wildpaw to follow him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Lionstar abruptly stopped.

"Oh… oh… Ashfall," the leader turned to face him, his claws unsheathed, "You are right. I should have listened to you before… this. No kit. No apprentice. No cat should ever have to see something like this…"

Wildpaw looked away but it was too late. The image of Rockpelt's emaciated body would forever stay in her mind. The deputy was long gone.

Lionstar hurried to give orders, "Dragonflame, Northfrost, take the apprentices to their dens immediately. Mistystripe, Shadesplash, keep your kits in the nursery until I say so. Sanddust, Shadowbreath, Ashfall, come with me. There will be no body present for the vigil. I'll appoint a new deputy tonight but until then Littleflower will be in charge of the camp.

The senior she-cat dipped her head; her eyes filled with anguish as Lionstar grabbed the dark gray tom's scruff and hauled him out of the camp. Ashfall briefly touched Wildpaw's ear for a moment before hurrying after the leader.

* * *

><p>The shock had slightly calmed down when Lionstar and the group returned during the night. Any cats that could sleep were quickly roused. A new deputy was to be named, and even with Rockpelt's death still hanging over their heads like a dark storm cloud every warrior was eager to hear if their name would come from the leader's lips.<p>

Wildpaw kept her eyes on her paws after hearing the story of her birth. If only Smokepaw and Shadowpaw had heard… but now they were gone, perhaps forever.

Lionstar didn't make a move to jump up onto the boxes this time, instead he looked at the clan with dull eyes; "Rockpelt will be missed by all of us. He was a natural leader and the clan ran smoothly under him. May he approve of my choice, FieldClan, your next deputy will be Ashfall. I was wrong to judge him and not allow him to tell his side and now it got us here. I am sorry," the leader's tail trailed in the dust as he entered his den leaving Ashfall to deal with the chaos.

"How did a kit thief get to be deputy?!" Sunflight yowled.

"Yeah! That's no fair!" Daisyrain joined in.

Shrubpaw hissed, "One second he is under guard, the next he is deputy!"

"Next thing you know Darkstar will be a FieldClan warrior! Lionstar must have bees in his brain!" Shadesplash protested, both her young sons hissed at Ashfall.

Sanddust and Shadowbreath drew closer to the gray tom to protect him from the angered clan, but Ashfall shook his head calmly, "I know this must be disturbing to you but listen to me for just a moment. You all know what happened to Rockpelt at the hands of Darkstar. You now all know her nature. There were five kits in her litter; I hope you all understand now."

It took a moment for the clan to catch on to his meaning.

"You… you mean she _killed _two of her kits?" Mistystripe gasped.

Ashfall shook his head hesitantly, "Yes," he answered the dark tabby queen.

The new deputy's response only set the clan further into disarray. Wildpaw glanced around for a moment before sprinting out of the camp. Once sure that nobody was following her she slowed down to a walk, her paws treading lightly on the grass. The stars sparkled on the vast expanse of the black sky above her head and her racing heart slowed down. She made her way over to the highest part of the field and sat down, gazing at the near full moon. In the distance she heard a wolf's call. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to think of everything but the current events.

But she knew she would never be able to forget for long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Now that I've recovered *glares at the kittypets* I'll get right to writing Chapter 9, which will be Ravenheart's, and then Chapter 10 will be Rabbitkit's and she'll get her apprentice name then. **_

_**Chapter Question: What would you do if you were Wildpaw?**_

_**A) find Smokepaw and Shadowpaw and tell them the truth.**_

_**B) return to the clan and attempt to forget everything.**_

_**C) figure out a way to convince the clan to capture Darkstar and then talk with Smokepaw and Shadowpaw.**_

_**D) run away from everything madly XP**_

_**~Willow **_


	10. Chapter 9: The Allies

_**A/N: Welcome back! I realized that in... was it chapter 7? that I accidently had Hazelblossom as an apprentice. Sorry if anybody was confused... I had sorta forgot myself that in... I think Chapter 4 she and Grayscar got their warrior names. I fixed that, so hopefully no more confusion.**_

_**So, we start out with Stormdance in this chapter, then switch to Ravenheart. And we meet a new friend and a old friend! The suspense builds, etc... and next chapter we run back into Rabbitkit.**_

_**A special thanks for reviewing to: **_

_**Silver wolf rain- same here ;)**_

_**Wishheart01- haha... funny XP I know! Lionstar really just needs to become a real leader...**_

_**Sparkypony9- thanks!**_

_**Dragonflywing- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- aww, I'm not that good ;) thanks!**_

_**Guest- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- I know! I was amazed myself! Thanks!**_

_**I think that was all of them... for some reason I was thinking there was 8, so if I missed anybody, sorry!**_

_**So, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine: The Allies<span>**

_I'm a wandering soul. I'm still walking the line that leads me home, alone. All I know, I still got mountains to climb, on my own, on my own. Do you love me enough to let me go? To let me follow through, to let me fall for you, my love. Do you love me enough to let me go? –Enough to Let Me Go, Switchfoot_

Stormdance crept past the twoleg dens, all her senses alert.

_I won't give in. I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay._

Her unsheathed claws glinted in the harsh glow of the twoleg lights.

_I'll get you, Rezkin. You better watch out, because you are the one being hunted tonight._

She followed the scent, pausing at the edge of a thunderpath, her eyes narrowed into slants as she heard a loud yowl from across the shadowy surface. The rumble of a monster came from the distance, its strong lights temporarily blinding Stormdance. She braced herself for the monster to come running beside her, but it turned at the last moment and hurried down another thunderpath. Stormdance leaped across the path to the other side, hiding herself in the ditch along the side of the path.

A hiss sounded close to her ears and she turned around, her own amber eyes meeting a pair of bright green.

"What is a clan cat doing here?" the tom growled, "Nobody is welcome here."

"Nobody is allowed anywhere, but I've decided that it is time to change that," Stormdance peered up over the ditch, "Good. Clear." She then turned to the tom, "You never met me nor heard of me."

He nodded slowly and she leaped up in one bound and continued her search. But she quickly realized she was not alone.

Looking over her shoulder she growled, "Why are you here?"

"Well, first of all this is- was my territory, second of all I live here, and third of all I want to know _what _you just think you are doing here. Are you mad, cat?" out in the moonlight his pelt was a sleek russet-red.

"Nope, I'm not mad, I'm on a mission," she surged forward but the tom kept up with her.

"The name is Russell, yours?" he asked.

"None of your business," she snapped, her eyes focused on the ground to keep her from tripping.

He frowned as they slowed down into a walk, "So, what is your mission?"

"Down!" she whispered, hiding in the tall grass as a pair of cats strolled down the street nearby.

Russell followed her lead, "So?"

"Classified."

"Oh, come on, maybe I can help? Anyways, I think I know what it is and I can help you," he copied her and scented the air.

"What is it, then?" Stormdance snarled, standing back up.

"Rezkin's captured a rogue, very close to the clan if I've heard right; and you aim on saving her," Russell grinned, "That's it, right?"

"You know Nimble-" Stormdance held her tongue and glared at him, "How would you know?"

"Classified information, sorry," Russell smirked, "But I can… bring you to her," his voice lowered and he wiped the smirk off of his face, "But I don't think you will find it possible to save her tonight. Her own rescue plan- messed up."

"You've _got _to be kidding," Stormdance snarled, "Well, that complicated things," she sunk her claws into the ground, "I…I need to get my friends. We're getting her out _tonight_."

* * *

><p><em>"I wouldn't suggest that if I was you," a dark gray and black tabby slipped out of the shadows, "My father doesn't put up with intruders very well; and neither do I."<em>

"Your outnumbered, four to one," Emberstrike pointed out, "I don't think you want to take us all on."

"Oh, I think you've underestimated me," He purred, unsheathing his claws, "My father's record is four, let's see if I can… match it."

Ravenheart unsheathed his claws, waiting for a fight. The tom scanned the crowd before disappearing into the shadows.

"Mousedung," Ravenheart hissed, jumping as a yowl came from nearby.

"I'll go check that out," Emberstrike unsheathed her claws, "I'm a warrior, no dumb rogue my age is going to beat me at my own game."

Ravenheart nodded, "The rest of us, stay close."

The small pale gray and white she-cat stuck to the moonlight for as long as possible before following the yowls into the dark, before a more familiar yowl sounded.

"Emberstrike!" Ravenheart's eyes lit up in horror, but Wolfshadow was already running to aid his sister.

Ravenheart raced after him, but by the time they reached the location the attacker had already left, leaving Emberstrike unconscious against the side of a building.

"He _threw _her," Ravenheart's jaw dropped, "He can't be _that _much bigger than her."

"Where is Hazelblossom?" Wolfshadow's eyes narrowed.

Ravenheart's head whipped around, starring in the direction where they had both just came from.

The dark gray and black tabby appeared again, the pale tortoiseshell's form hanging limply in his jaws. He dropped her on the ground, "Oh, don't worry. She's in the same state that one is in," he pointed to Emberstrike's form with one unsheathed claw, "See, I told you I could take you all on."

"No more tricks," Ravenheart snarled, "That doesn't count."

"In my game, it does. And unfortunately for you this is my game," he surged forward, landing right on top of Wolfshadow and banged his head against a small stone twoleg path before Ravenheart could recover from the shock, "Three out of four. Who's next? Oh, I know, you."

Ravenheart shuttered under his ice blue gaze, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, that's foolish, because you should," he hissed and leaped forward.

Ravenheart dodged to the side and spun around, now on the offensive he attempted to land several nasty blows, but the tom evaded them all.

"Who are you?" Ravenheart narrowed his eyes in concentration, attempting to distract him.

Uncertainty flashed in his eyes for a moment, before being replaced with a stony glare, "I am Rezkin's son. I am Akain."

Ravenheart's blood turned into ice and he quickly found it hard to breathe. Akain seized his weakness and leaped forward, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, you have everything to fear," the gray and black tabby hissed, his jaws only inches away from Ravenheart's throat when a screech interrupted the silence of the night.

"Ravenheart!" a dark gray blur flew into Akain's side, sending him off balance.

Ravenheart easily pushed this attacker off, scoring several blows down his side.

"Wait…err-" a voice sounded from behind them and Ravenheart spun around, ready to attack.

Stormdance made sure that Akain was beaten before intervening, "Ravenheart, this is Russell. He knows about Nimble."

"So does he," Russell pointed to Akain's battered form, "Looks like you both just beat up your strongest ally."

"_Ally_?" Ravenheart screeched, "He tried to kill me! He said he was Rezkin's son!"

Stormdance's gaze hovered over Russell for a moment for conformation.

Russell nodded, "Well, that's the truth… nobody can fight that well without having Rezkin's blood-"

Stormdance turned in an instant and attempted to sink her jaws into Akain's throat. Akain rolled away just in time and Ravenheart grabbed Stormdance's scruff. Russell scurried to Akain's side and hovered over him protectively.

"What did I just tell you? Akain is an ally," Russell growled, shooting a dagger-glare at Stormdance.

"He is Rezkin's son! Nobody related to Rezkin is my ally!" Stormdance screeched, attempting to throw herself at both of them now.

Ravenheart harnessed her again, planting one paw on her chest, "You're related to Rezkin," he gently reminded her, "And you aren't that bad."

"He tried to kill you!" she struggled.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Akain used his remaining strength to haul himself to his paws, his voice rasped as he continued, "Only scare him. Rezkin would do much worse if he found you and I didn't want him to do that."

Ravenheart starred at the tom.

"Oh, and your friends should be coming around any minute-" the tom wavered on his feet and Russell offered his shoulder to support him.

"Akain," Russell dipped his head to the tom, "They came to help Nimble."

Pain flickered across Akain's gaze, "I'll contact you all in a couple sunrises. We can organize a plan from there."

"But Nimble needs rescuing now! And how do we know you'll keep your word?" Stormdance hissed.

Akain didn't respond for a moment, his eyes fluttering close, "Because I would lay down my life for Nimble."

And then he collapsed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: DUNDUNDUN... yeah, he'll be fine, don't worry. **_

_**Well, I guess that's it! Onto the chapter question!**_

_**Hmm... let's just do something random... If you could choose one pet which would you have?**_

_**1) Cat**_

_**2) Dog**_

_**3) Horse**_

_**4) Rabbit**_

_**5) Gerbil**_

_**6) Guinea Pig **_

_**7) a messenger falcon XP**_

_**I would want a messenger falcon personally, cause that would be awesome and I could send messages to you people all across the world! XP**_

_**~Willow**_


	11. Chapter 10: Sixth Moon

_**A/N: Finally! Chapter 10 for our little story! As promised this is a Rabbitkit chapter! And yay! My little girl finally gets her apprentice name in the book :D**_

_**I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**_

_**winxclubfan1- thanks!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- aww, that stinks... I ride horses too! We have the best place to ride here, miles and miles of trails... you could get lost on them and go for several days!**_

_**Wishheart01- ikr? they are so cute! Same with me!**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- not a fan of gerbils? Impossible! XP My Flicka is so fat and cute... everybody loves the little rat with the fuzzy tail! Thanks!**_

_**Dragonflywing- a dog would be nice ;) I like the little ones with the mustaches myself...**_

_**Cinderblaze of ThunderClan- thanks**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- same here. A falcon would be awesome! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter Ten: Sixth Moon**

"FieldClan has three kits who have reached their sixth moon. Patchkit, Clawkit, and Cherrykit will now be known as Patchpaw, Clawpaw, and Cherrypaw respectively. Sunflight will be Clawpaw's mentor and I hope that he teaches his apprentice kindness. Daisyrain will mentor Patchkit and I hope she teaches him her fighting skills, and Emeraldshadow will mentor Cherrypaw, I hope she passes on her eagerness and skill," Lionstar smiled, "That is all for FieldClan."

"Thank you," Blizzardstar swished her tail, "ForestClan also has kits that have reached their sixth moon. Rabbitkit and Snowkit, please come forward."

_Finally!_

Rabbitkit turned to Goldenpaw, "Now we'll be back in the same den!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Well, you better hurry."

"Oh, right!" Rabbitkit realized that Snowkit had already taken his place before Blizzardstar.

"Rabbitkit," Blizzardstar's eyes betrayed her irritation, "Please."

Rabbitkit scampered up to her brother's side, shamefully looking at her paws.

"As I said, these two kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices of ForestClan. Snowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw," she said the words slowly so that the deaf kit could pick up on them, "Your mentor will be Dovetalon. Dovetalon, I hope you pass on your skills in battle to this young cat," her gaze now moved from Snowpaw to Rabbitkit, "Rabbitkit. You have also reached your sixth moon as your brother has and will be known as Rabbitpaw. Ravenheart was my own apprentice and he will mentor you. Ravenheart, I expect you to teach Rabbitpaw well. Teach her patience and courage."

Rabbitpaw bounced over to Ravenheart and the tom licked her shoulder, as was custom.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he purred.

* * *

><p>Rabbitpaw jumped back, baring her teeth at her attacker. In a swift motion she darted a paw forward and caught her opponent on the cheek. The opponent attempted to catch her paw as she drew it away but missed by a large margin.<p>

"Okay, that's good for today. You're fast for one so inexperienced," Ravenheart sat down, licking one paw.

Rabbitpaw narrowed her eyes, "I'm not _inexperienced_! I've been practicing!"

Ravenheart snorted.

"Fine then, be that way!" she stalked off.

"Oh, Rabbitpaw, you need to take care of Moonfall!" her mentor's green eyes twinkled.

_Great. She had to take care of the _only _elder! Not that she had any idea why the elder decided to join the clan… Moonfall never exactly helped out, the least she could do was keep her nest clean instead of troubling her!_

Rabbitpaw leaped up the column of stone, her paws finding little hold in the rock. She hoisted herself onto the path and into the elder's den.

"When are you ever going to learn to use the path instead of off-roading it half the time?" Goldenpaw purred, "By the way, if you came to take care of Moonfall it's already been done. I did it."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief, "Anyways, going a different way is fun! It's like an adventure out into the unknown."

"You're… strange."

"Yeah, oh well. Would you like to go hunting?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"Sure!" Goldenpaw leaped down the path, this time she followed him down the right way.

Both apprentices crouched down, scouring the area for possible certain someone's who would try to stop them. Sunpaw and Bonepaw were the only cats in the clearing, finishing up a freshly caught squirrel.

"Would you like to get Sunpaw and Bonepaw?" Goldenpaw whispered.

Rabbitpaw pushed away a disappointed feeling and nodded, trotting over to the two older apprentices.

"Do you guys want to go hunting?" she asked, her voice hushed.

A small smile formed over Sunpaw's muzzle, "You mean… just apprentices? Without our mentors knowing?"

Rabbitpaw gave a quick nod of her head.

"Of course, Goldenpaw's coming to?" the bright ginger tabby asked.

Rabbitpaw nodded again.

"Then let's go," Bonepaw purred, racing into the shrubs with Sunpaw at his heels.

Goldenpaw raced after them and after a moment- with another quick glance around the clearing- Rabbitpaw followed.

"Did you guys hear about the younger warriors sneaking out?" Sunpaw asked, her green eyes narrowing playfully.

"What? Who?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Well," Sunpaw broke off for a moment to leap over a fallen tree, "Stormdance, Ravenheart, Wolfshadow, and Hazelblossom were apparently out one night a while ago for a long time. I didn't hear much, but I know mom was mad. Oh! And talk about Forestpath, he looked like he would tear out Wolfshadow's throat in a moment! And Ravenheart had some nasty looking scratches."

"Where did they go?" Rabbitpaw asked quietly.

"Don't know. But I think out of the territory. Something to do with Nadia and Nimble maybe?" Sunpaw dropped down into a hunter's crouch and sprung forward, disappearing into the brush.

"Hey! Maybe we could save Nimble!" Rabbitpaw puffed out her chest proudly.

Goldenpaw and Bonepaw both turned a blank stare on her.

"You've got to be kidding. You must've seen Ravenheart's wounds. If he has wounds then they must've had some sort of confrontation and found it impossible to save Nimble. Do you think two half-trained apprentices and two newbies could defeat them?" Bonepaw growled.

"Bonepaw's right," a voice behind Rabbitpaw caused her spin around.

"Ravenheart! Err, we were just hunting!" Rabbitpaw stuttered.

"Maybe trying to hunt some rogues, I see? Come with me. The rest of you better be back in the camp in five seconds or your mentors will surely hear about this- if they haven't noticed already," Ravenheart padded off without waiting to see if Rabbitpaw would follow him.

Rabbitpaw shrugged, defeated, and followed him.

Once to a more secluded spot Ravenheart spun around on her, pinning her down with one paw.

"Okay, get up," he commanded.

"I-I can't, your pinning me down."

Ravenheart's eyes narrowed, "Sad. You can't even get out of a basic pinning move. And you think that you're ready to take on anything in the world."

"I can fight! I wouldn't allow them to pin me in the first place!" Rabbitpaw protested.

Ravenheart removed his paw, "You know; you are quite foolish. It's a good thing Blizzardstar gave you to me to watch out for you."

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me!"

"We were all defeated by one cat, Rabbitpaw. One cat. And he was smarter than all of us combined together. He preyed on our weaknesses and knew our strengths. You need to stop being so foolish and wake up, Rabbitpaw; a creature with a hundred times less his strength and smarts would make a meal of you in no time."

That made Rabbitpaw immediately somber up.

"Come on, we can patrol the border," Ravenheart licked a stray tuff of fur down on top of her head.

* * *

><p>It was all quiet other than the breeze gently ruffling the leaves overhead. Rabbitpaw noticed Ravenheart limping but the black pelted warrior immediately corrected himself.<p>

"Why don't you go check over there?" Ravenheart asked; his voice thinly laced with pain.

"O-okay," Rabbitpaw trotted away and scented the border, remarked it, and then turned around to return.

She was almost about to re-announce her presence and step towards he mentor's side when a dark gray and black tabby emerged from the bushes opposite of her. Ravenheart's mint green eyes flared open and his claws sunk into the ground.

"You scared me," he plastered down his pelt, but his claws remained unsheathed.

The rogue glanced down at Ravenheart's claws for a moment, "I'm not going to hurt you; you know that, right? I probably want Nimble out of there more than you even do."

Ravenheart pinned back his ears, "I wouldn't be entirely sure of that. So this is your way of contacting me?"

"Yes," the rogue's tongue flicked out of his mouth as he calmly licked his paw, "Is there anybody around here?"

Ravenheart paused mid-nod, "Rabbitpaw!" He spun around, frowning as she guiltily exited the bushes, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not- much. Maybe… all of it?" she ducked her head, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping.

Ravenheart sighed, "Well, I guess you get to hear more of it then. Rabbitpaw, let me introduce you to Akain. Akain, this is my apprentice, Rabbitpaw."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for this week! Have fun, eat ice cream, and hug Rabbitpaw to death ;)**_

_**Chapter Question: If you were to give Akain a warrior name what would it be?**_

_**A) Swiftfang**_

_**B) Stormstripe**_

_**C) Iceblaze**_

_**D) (random warrior name)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Willow**_


	12. Updated Allegiances

**_A/N: I'm here with updated allegiances. Replies to my (many ;D) reviews will be on the next update on Friday. Please do not review to this update._**

**_Oh, and since it's law a small portion below this will be story content ;)_**

**_~Willow_**

* * *

><p><em>Akain growled, "And if she blabs?"<em>

_Ravenheart glanced down at Rabbitpaw, "Yes..."_

_The apprentice shook her head, "I won't tell if it helps Nimble; that is, well, if you let me help."_

_"Help?!" Akain snarled, "Great... all we need is another mouse-brained forest kit involved!"_

_"I'm not a mouse-brain. I can learn, right Ravenheart?"_

_Ravenheart gulped, "Right. It will just take some time."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allegiances:<span>**

_ForestClan-_

Leader: Blizzardstar- short-haired white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Breezeheart- brown tabby she-cat with ginger splashes in fur, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathersky- dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mosspaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Dovetalon- fluffy white and light gray tom with one blind, yellow eye and one green eye

Songheart- fluffy dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ringtail- white she-cat with black 'ring' around tail, black spots on side, hazel eyes

Velvetstep- brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Cloudwhisker- short-haired white tom with ice blue eyes

Forestpath- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Ravenheart- skinny black tom with white star on chest, mint green eyes

Stormdance- dark gray she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

Emberstrike- small pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfshadow- dark gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Bouncetail- long-haired white tom with hazel eyes

Grayscar- gray tabby tom with long scar above eye, pale blue eyes

Hazelblossom- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Bonepaw- gray and ginger tom with white 'bone' shaped pattern on right hind leg, blue eyes _mentor: Forestpath_

Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes _mentor: Ringtail_

Goldenpaw- light golden tom with white paws, nose, and tail-tip, blue eyes _mentor: Stormdance_

Rabbitpaw- white and brown tabby she-kit with hazel eyes _mentor: Ravenheart_

Snowpaw- deaf white tom with ice blue eyes _mentor: Dovetalon_

Elders:

Moonfall- dark gray she-cat with white chest, muddy green eyes

* * *

><p><em><span>FieldClan-<span>_

Leader: Lionstar- long-haired ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rockpelt- dark gray tom with white underbelly, chest, paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunlily- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sanddust- light ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Littleflower- black she-cat with amber eyes

Mistystripe- dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowbreath- black-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Emeraldshadow- long-haired Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Silverbranch- long-haired Siamese tom with blue eyes, stubby tail

Glacierslide- fluffy white tom with gray ear-tips, blue eyes

Ashfall- dark gray tom with lighter underbelly, blue eyes

Shadesplash- black she-cat with white chest, green eyes, stubby tail

Northfrost- pale golden she-cat with golden 'blossoms' on pelt, emerald green eyes

Dragonflame- pale golden she-cat with bronze 'petals' on pelt, dark hazel eyes

Daisyrain- slate gray she-cat with white paws, crystal blue eyes

Sunflight- gray tom with ginger splashes in fur, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wildpaw- long-haired golden she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and ears, amber eyes _mentor: Dragonflame_

Brackenpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes _mentor: Shadowbreath_

Shrubpaw- dark tabby tom with dark green eyes _mentor: Glacierslide_

Hollypaw- dark tabby-and-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes _mentor: Northfrost_

Yarrowpaw- ginger tabby tom with green eyes _mentor: Ashfall_

Clawpaw- black tom with white paws, ice blue eyes _mentor: Sunflight_

Patchpaw- black-and-white tom with stubby tail, green eyes _mentor: Daisyrain_

Cherrypaw- black-and-gray she-kit with stubby tail, green eyes _mentor: Emeraldshadow_


	13. Chapter 11: And If We Never Return

_**A/N: Chapter Eleven! Yay! Next chapter we will finish up this scene and maybe go back to Wildpaw for a bit...**_

_**Replies to Reviews... Thanks guys!**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- he can't be that bad! And Rabbitpaw is alive! She's my kitten :)**_

_**Guest- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Squirrelfire(Guest)- thanks!**_

_**Kidzilla20- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- Yep! Rabbitpaw is an apprentice! :D And you'll see more of Ravenheart's mentoring skills in this chapter!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- same here :)**_

_**Dragonflywing- yeah, I like that one too :D**_

_**Wishheart01- that one is good to! Thanks!**_

_**Eight reviews! AWESOME! You guys are the best! Okay, onto the chapter! BTW updated allegiances are one 'chapter' back ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven: And If We Never Return…<span>**

_I'll rise, I'll fall, I'll fail you all. We built these cities to stand so tall, we've lost our walls. I don't wanna lose it coming down, with the whole world upside down. I don't have a soul to trust in now, with the whole world upside down. –We Are One Tonight, Switchfoot_

_Akain growled, "And if she blabs?"_

_Ravenheart glanced down at Rabbitpaw, "Yes..."_

_The apprentice shook her head, "I won't tell if it helps Nimble; that is, well, if you let me help."_

_"Help?!" Akain snarled, "Great... all we need is another mouse-brained forest kit involved!"_

_"I'm not a mouse-brain. I can learn, right Ravenheart?"_

_Ravenheart gulped, "Right. It will just take some time."_

_Rabbitpaw dropped her shoulders, defeated, "Well, can you at least tell me what's happening then? Please? I can keep my mouth shut."_

_Akain's eyes shifted from Rabbitpaw to Ravenheart, "My father-"_

_"Who's your father?" Rabbitpaw butted in._

_A growl formed in the tom's throat and his fur lifted defensively._

_"Rabbitpaw," Ravenheart half-whispered, half-hissed, "That wasn't the right question."_

_"No, it's okay Ravenheart," Akain smoothed down his fur, "Kit, first of all realize that I am __not__ my father before you go off and judge me and yowl this to the whole clan."_

_Rabbitpaw blinked, "Your father can't be __that __bad, can he?"_

_"I'm afraid that to you clan cats he most definitely is. His name… is Rezkin," Akain said bluntly._

_"But you aren't your father, so who cares?" Rabbitpaw said without missing a beat._

_"Ok, I take it back, you are rather smart," Akain smiled bitterly, "It does matter, a lot. I can fight like him, I'm above all the other cats at the twoleg place. I will inherit his lands when he dies. And to everybody else I look just a cruel and greedy as he is… and maybe that is true. But I'm not going to let him kill Nimble."_

_"Well, if it's any help I don't think you're cruel… from what I heard you probably could have had Ravenheart killed…" Rabbitpaw glanced at her mentor._

_Ravenheart frowned, "Thanks, way to trust your mentor's skills."_

Rabbitpaw flicked her tail, "So, what's the plan?"

Akain traced one outstretched claw on the dusty ground.

* * *

><p>"This is it," Ravenheart announced, "So tomorrow night we will meet Akain at the border."<p>

"That's it? Well, that's easy to remember…" Emberstrike flicked her tail, ready for a fight.

Stormdance stood in the corner of the clearing, her eyes narrowed. His heart fluttered at the sight of her but he pushed aside his feelings.

"Is something wrong, Stormdance?" Ravenheart asked.

"The plan just seems risky, that's all. I mean, if something, even a small thing like an extra cat guarding Nimble or anything… well, it would put us all in serious danger."

"Akain assured us that he would know long before anything like that would happen," Ravenheart gritted his teeth, "I don't like it either, but we have to trust him."

"Trust Rezkin's son? Do you all have bees in your brains?" she hissed, her fur rising.

A smaller figure stepped out from the shadows, spooking Ravenheart for a moment before he realized who it was, the same cat that had been standing quietly just a couple tail-lengths behind him the whole time.

"Does blood really have anything to do with it? I met him and he seemed fine. Or maybe…" she glared up at Stormdance, "You are just letting old grudges get in your way of accepting him."

"Rabbitpaw," Ravenheart hissed, "You have gone _way _too far over the line this time."

"Maybe she should have some sense!" Rabbitpaw snarled, "He's your only chance to get Nadia out of there and save the clans, and he clearly has some feelings for her- otherwise he would never help you!"

"Go back to your den and cool your head," Ravenheart growled.

Rabbitpaw stood her ground, her hazel eyes meeting Stormdance's. A clear challenge was imprinted in them.

"NOW!" Ravenheart roared and sent the apprentice scampering away, "Storm-"

"No," Stormdance whispered, "She's right. Blood should have nothing to do with it. Can… can we talk, alone?"

Ravenheart nodded and left a stunned Emberstrike and Wolfshadow in the clearing.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

She was clearly struggling for words, her breath shaky, "Ravenheart, just in case one of us doesn't come back from this I just wanted you to know… you're so shy sometimes that even if you return the feelings I didn't think you would ever tell me… I know it is usually the tom's place, but-"

"I love you. You really thought I'd never tell you? I might have been shy as an apprentice but I hope I'm not that shy anymore…" he drifted off, staring in her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>It was night. That much was all she knew… other than he never came back for her. She snarled into the darkness. She had given back her freedom for him and he didn't even have the common courtesy to show his face at least once! Her paws drifted over the walls, looking for a slight crack- anything- that could help her to climb out of her predicament. Nothing. It was a worthless waste of time, not that she had anything else to do… Her ears perked as she heard voices.<p>

"Why are you here?" It was the voice of one of the bulky guards that Rezkin had stationed at the top of the hole.

"I- err… I have a message to give you."

_Is that… no, it couldn't be._

"Oh, and what _message _is that, pip-squeak," another guard laughed, "Who sent it, your old _great grand_mother?"

"You wouldn't be so eager to insult me or the sender if you knew who it was." The voice replied.

"And who is that, Russell?"

_Russell! But… it couldn't be. Not the scaredy-cat kit that she used to play with… Not the same cat that was always by her side… not the same cat that _died _on the thunderpath all those moons ago. Not the cat she had considered a _brother _for so long_.

She didn't get to hear the rest because something heavy dropped down beside her, distracting her. She moved over and touched it with her nose. It was long and cold. A vine!

"Climb it," the whispered voice barely met her ears.

She sunk her claws into it and with all of her might attempted to heave herself up. Too late. A guard yowled for help as he spotted her. Whoever once held onto the vine dropped it in a hurry and sent her plummeting the rest of the way to the ground. She hauled herself to her paws and dogged the stones that were sent loose from the scuffle overhead. Something larger than the pebbles slid off the ledge, barely gripping the cliff-side in an effort to hold on.

"Rabbitpaw!" somebody yowled and reached over to grab the cat's scruff but it was too late.

The small she-cat fell down the side and landed nimbly at her feet.

"I'll be fine, Ravenheart! Don't worry, I'll find a way out! Just keep knocking down those stones!" she yowled before turning to stare at her.

"You're Rabbitpaw, I assume," her voice rasped.

The she-cat nodded, "And you must be Nimble… don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Dumb guard… had to ruin everything."

"You're a clan cat, have you seen my mother? She looks a lot like me but doesn't have the white paws…"

"Nadia? Yeah, she came to us for help but she's not exactly why we are here right now," Rabbitpaw winked.

Nimble narrowed her eyes, "Then who _did _send you?"

"Not safe to say his name right now, if you get my meaning," Rabbitpaw flicked her ears in the direction of the battle, "But you are very lucky to have a tom that would do that for you."

Her heart soared. Akain did care for her after all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! Love... tis' a beautiful thing :D And Rabbitpaw is so awesome... **_

_**Okay, please REVEIW and onto the chapter question!**_

_**If you got to create one of Ravenheart and Stormdance's kits who would it look like most?**_

_**A) Ravenheart- black with mint green eyes**_

_**B) Stormdance- gray with amber eyes**_

_**C) Wolfshadow or Emberstrike- some sort of white & gray combo with either green or amber eyes**_

_**D) Bouncetail- long-haired, white, hazel eyes**_

_**(remember that Wolf, Ember, and Bounce are Storm's cousins...)**_

_**Until next week,**_

_**~Willow **_


	14. Chapter 12: Common Sense

_**A/N: Day late. Oh well, it's Easter! :D **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Silver wolf rain- thanks!**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wishheart01- totally right! **_

_**Dragonflywing- cool, thanks! Hmm... might be able to use him, I'll see!**_

_**xWillowsongx of RiverClan- I would do a cat with her eyes but a more slate gray pelt ;) **_

_**Okay, next update might land on Friday or Saturday morning, maybe even Sunday evening. My bro's birthday party is on Friday, and on Saturday and Sunday I'm going to be up at my aunt's place where I don't have wifi. So we'll see.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Common Sense<strong>

"Ravenheart, hurry!" Rabbitpaw cried.

"What are they trying to do?" Nimble asked.

Rabbitpaw flicked her ears to show that she heard her, "Ravenheart!"

"Coming!" another large rock was flung into the hole.

"Well, if you can't get to the ground you have to make it come to you," Rabbitpaw answered her question with a smirk and pushed on the rocks to get them closer together.

The fighting increased on top of the chasm and the rocks stopped falling. Rabbitpaw began to shiver, her fear scent clearly noticeable. Another dark form paused above the ledge and paced it for a heartbeat or two before stopping. In a blink of an eye he had leaped down.

"Akain!" Rabbitpaw squealed.

"Hey kit, what predicament have you gotten yourself into now?" he smiled, his frosty gaze meeting Nimble's.

"You came back…" she whispered.

"Of course I did," he glanced up at the fighting scene, "We can't stay long. The wall is still too high, but if we work together we might all be able to get out." Akain leaped up on top of the pile of stones, "Rabbitpaw, get on my back and you might be able to grip the ground."

"O-okay," she flinched as she sunk her claws into his fur to get a good enough grip. He rose up a bit and she just managed to catch a solid root with her paws. For a moment she was dangling in mid-air before she pushed herself up.

Another loud battle cry came.

"Retreat!" Ravenheart's cry shattered the sounds of fighting as the clan cats broke off.

"Go!" Akain snarled, "Come on Nimble, up on my shoulders."

"They'll kill you," she stated, not budging.

"At least it won't be you," he retorted, "Now come on, I don't have all day!"

"No. I refuse. You'll have to drag me up."

Akain snarled, "Go!" he spotted Rabbitpaw still waiting, "Kit, your clan needs you."

Rabbitpaw's undecided gaze flickered back and forth from the two of them. If she didn't go now she would be surrounded completely with no hope of escape. Both Akain and Nimble's gazes betrayed the simple fact. With one more quick glance at Akain Rabbitpaw took off.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you cut it that close!"<p>

Rabbitpaw hissed, "At least I had some _courage. _You just ran off!"

"I call it more like common sense!" Ravenheart growled back.

"I would say it was bravery that lacked thinking," a voice sounded from behind them.

"Akain!" Rabbitpaw spun around, "Wait… how did you manage to escape?"

A smug look appeared on his muzzle, "Oh, well, I _am _a master story teller." His face fell, "We're back to square one… but it is bound to be made harder this time."

Ravenheart blinked, not saying anything.

"You're just going to give up?" Rabbitpaw turned on him, "We have to save Nimble! The whole clan's fate could rest on it-"

Akain rested his muzzle on her head to silence her, "Wisdom comes with age, and also patience. Maybe it is time to involve your leader now? After all, she should have known about this in the beginning. Unfortunately as soon as you get the rest of the clan involved I cannot help anymore. It is too risky if somebody is loose mouthed."

"You are right," Ravenheart choose his words carefully, "Maybe with FieldClan's help we can bring around an era of peace."

Akain nodded, "I must go now. My story hasn't knocked all suspicion off my back. I have some… things to deal with, and you all must go before they track you down."

"Of course," Ravenheart swished his tail for Rabbitpaw to follow, "The others have continued on ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Shock was clearly written all over Blizzardstar's face.<p>

"We are sorry we didn't let you know sooner," Wolfshadow apologized, hoping to curve the young leader's temper.

"You fools!" her tail lashed, "While you were off running around playing games with enemy we were actually planning! Now look what you have done! First of all, you are all untrained for this. Did you ever think of that? And taking an apprentice into battle like that! I'm surprised Rabbitpaw is still here! Not to mention your pelts! If you want it to work you need skilled senior warriors with dark pelts to blend into the night. Ones that don't allow their emotions to play a role! I frankly thought I had taught you better, Ravenheart! And the rest of you- did you ever stop to think what this could do to the whole clan?"

Even the fiery Emberstrike studied her paws, shame coursing through her pelt. Hazelblossom was shaking all over and Wolfshadow wrapped his tail protectively around her, glaring at Blizzardstar. Stormdance was nervously licking shaky paws. Ravenheart flinched at every word spoken. Only Rabbitpaw was seemingly unshaken.

"I can fight," her gaze was challenging.

Ravenheart cuffed her over the ears, "I am sorry, Blizzardstar, for my apprentice's behavior. And I am also sorry for mine. We shouldn't have charged off like that, it was a foolish thing to do."

Blizzardstar shook her head sadly, "I sorry too, for what I have to do now. Rabbitpaw, for a whole moon you will have Dovetalon as your mentor. Maybe he will teach you what you need to know about self-control and respect for the short time he has you. The rest of you will take over the apprentice jobs of keeping the dens clean and hunting."

She got up and strolled out of the den.

"Raven-" Rabbitpaw began.

"Don't talk to me," Ravenheart snarled and followed the white-pelted leader out.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to learn this! I can already hunt fine! Ravenheart taught me!"<p>

Dovetalon rammed into her side, knocking her down and making a moan escape her lips, "Because you have the worst hunting crouch I have ever seen in clan history! Look! It was easy enough for me to unbalance you."

Rabbitpaw got to her paws, "This clan doesn't _have _much history to talk about."

"Your weight is too much on your back paws- try to even it out."

Rabbitpaw growled put adjusted properly, this time not falling when Dovetalon rammed into her.

"Very good," he said his first words of praise all day, "Tomorrow we will continue. Maybe work on your tracking skills."

"My tracking skills are fine!" Rabbitpaw hissed, "They don't need work!"

Dovetalon tilted his head, "Or… you _could _clean every nest in the camp tomorrow, your choice."

"Fine, we'll work on my tracking skills, not that they need any work!" Rabbitpaw shouted over her shoulder and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Hollypaw, Wildpaw, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Lionstar asked, his amber eyes flickering from one to the other.<p>

"I do," Hollypaw announced without hesitation.

Wildpaw's breath caught in her throat and for a moment she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to utter the two simple words, "I do."

Lionstar nodded, "By the power that StarClan invested in me I now name you Hollyshade and Wildsong, respectively. StarClan honors both of your determination and personalities and we welcome you as full warriors of FieldClan."

Wildsong looked around the gathering clearing, her chest puffed out. Both FieldClan and ForestClan warriors cheered Hollyshade's and her name. The two new ForestClan warriors, Sunleap and Bonefoot, also bounded up to them.

"So, we are not that much behind you, actually," Sunleap purred.

"You're lucky you are the leader's kits," Wildsong smirked, "Otherwise I'm sure you would have had to wait until the next gathering.

"Nu-uh!" Sunleap waved her tail wildly.

Bonefoot dropped down into a hunting crouch and surged forward, catching her tail into his mouth playfully, "We did pass our assessments with flying colors," his voice was muffled by tail-fur.

"I bet my assessment was better than yours!" Wildsong licked one of her paws, "Hollyshade and I almost fed the whole clan!"

Sunleap yanked her tail out of Bonefoot's mouth, shooting her brother a glare, "Probably Hollyshade did most of the work!"

Wildsong couldn't allow their insults to ruin her day!

"Well, I'm _sure _Bonefoot did most of your work!"

Sunleap looked at her paws, "I did enough to pass…"

The new FieldClan warrior beamed triumphantly.

_So that's what you've come to. Did you know that Sunleap barely passed?_

_She deserved it then._

_No, she didn't. She barely passed because she was chasing a mouse and sprained her paw. She's lucky to be here tonight, even though she had just as much skills as her brother or any other warrior… or you for the matter. _

_Just leave me alone, okay? Dumb mind… why are you always arguing with me! Why am I even talking to you?_

_Mind? Ha! _

_You're not my mind?_

_I'll see you tonight, Wildsong._

_What?_

_I'll see you tonight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I wasn't quite the happiest with the ending of this chapter. Oh well, it was a day late after all so I figured it needed to be put out._**

**_YAY! Wildsong has her warrior name! So do Sunleap and Bonefoot! Poor Rainkit and Crystalkit, they should've been there too :( Yeah, I'm dumb for killing them off last book..._**

**_AND (SPOILER) BLIZZARDSTAR WILL BE HAVING MORE KITTIES SOON! YAY FOR FOREST AND HER!_**

**_So, since I basically killed Rainkit before she got a chance and she was Stormfeather's kit, then I'd like to give her the chance to make one of the kits. I, personally, would like to make one since Crystalkit was the only kit I made in the litter and I ended up killing her also. That leaves... let's just say maybe ONE or TWO kits that you guys can make! Just start submitting kits and I'll choose 1 or 2 of them to appear in her litter! It just depends on which kit I like, so don't go complaining to who-knows-who if your kit doesn't get chosen. Also, please include a brief description of their PERSONALITY and a WARRIOR NAME (or a couple different possible names) for them!_**

**_That's all!_**

**_Q) Who do you think is talking to Wildsong at the end?_**

**_1-a random dark forest warrior_**

**_2- one of her murdered brothers_**

**_2- her half-sister, Thundersong_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_~Willow_**


	15. Chapter 13: Extra Risks

**_A/N: Two weeks and one day late. Yes, I've been counting on it. My excuse: Week 1: Writers Block Week 2 & 1 day: Writer's Lazy-s as I like to call them ;)_**

_**Sorry bout' that.**_

_**So, to remind you all of what happened...**_

_**WILDSONG: thought she was arguing with her mind, which turned out to be a StarClan cat who told her that she would she her tonight.**_

_(Just leave me alone, okay? Dumb mind… why are you always arguing with me! Why am I even talking to you?_

_Mind? Ha! _

_You're not my mind?_

_I'll see you tonight, Wildsong._

_What?_

_I'll see you tonight.)_

_**RABBITPAW: had a little fight with her newly made (for one month) mentor, Dovetalon. **_

("My tracking skills are fine!" Rabbitpaw hissed, "They don't need work!"

Dovetalon tilted his head, "Or… you _could _clean every nest in the camp tomorrow, your choice."

"Fine, we'll work on my tracking skills, not that they need any work!" Rabbitpaw shouted over her shoulder and stormed off.)

_**RAVENHEART: after the attempted rescue of Nimble was temporarily relieved of his apprentice for a moon. He hasn't talked to Rabbitpaw since then.**_

_**NIMBLE, AKAIN, and the rest of the crew: The last time we heard from them Akain managed to convince the others that he **_**wasn't****_ trying to rescue Nimble- which he was. We don't know what happened after that or if he managed to fool his father. Nimble is still a prisoner and Nadia is still in ForestClan. _**

**_Did that remind you guys of what was happening when I left off for my little vacation? Hopefully. Okay let's get this show on the road!_**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_Silver wolf rain- thanks!_**

**_Stormfeather of LakeClan- oops! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Wishheart01- ooh... I like Frostkit!_**

**_XxSilverslashxX- haha! Not a dark forest warrior, nor random ;) Hmm... Dapplekit sounds nice too!_**

**_Dragonflywing- hmm... interesting. That might be a possibility too!_**

**_Okay, since I mainly forgot how I said I would reveal who won the kit contest in the last chapter you'll just see who won when they're born!_**

**_Onto the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Extra Risks<strong>

Wildsong starred out into the darkness, her eyes drooping.

_Step forward, into the shadows._

_Why should I trust you? _

_I told you I would see you tonight, might've forgotten about your warrior vigil so we've got to take the harder route._

The golden she-cat grudgingly stepped forward and the shadows engulfed her. For a moment she was plummeting, then the next her paws were on solid ground in a sun-lit clearing.

"Sorry bout' that."

"It's you!" Wildsong hissed.

"It is I," the dark gray tabby she-cat sat down, "No need to worry, I am only your guardian."

"Guardian?" suspicion dripped from Wildsong's tongue, "You were her for a moment!"

"Darkstar? No. I was never her and could never be her. I was only showing you the future. I'm proud of you, Wildsong."

"Who are you?" she hissed.

The she-cat's eyes softened, "I'm Thundersong, your half-sister."

"What are you talking about? And why do you share the last part of my name?" Wildsong's fur stood on end.

"Our connection, see, I died as a kit and StarClan gave me the chance to become a warrior. We share the same mother… and _I _was the reason Feathersky was banished," she said scornfully.

"ForestClan's medicine cat?"

"Yeah, she tried to save me back in her own clan when I was a kit. She tried to save me from Darkstar. But anyways, you want to get your sisters back, correct?" Thundersong asked.

"Yes," Wildsong fell back on her haunches, "Yes I do."

Thundersong paused, "It is too late-"

"What?" Wildsong lashed her tail.

"-too late to do it on your own," Thundersong glared, "Don't interrupt. Darkstar has joined up with two other cats that want to end the clans. But there is a prophecy that could save the clans, if the cats involved are strong enough. You are one of those cats, Wildsong. You are related to Darkstar and only _you _can stop her. There are two others from ForestClan that have links to the other two cats and will help you complete the given prophecy. I don't have much longer so listen up- meet the other two at the WhisperWood in a moon's time," she began to fade, "And whatever you do, don't take any extra risks!"

* * *

><p>Rabbitpaw could feel her eyes watering as she watched Ravenheart and Stormdance freely talking. She longed for her mentor to even ask how she was doing, even greet her. But he refused to make any sort of eye contact or say a word to her. She took a deep breath and turned away; lean new muscles rippling under her tabby-and-white fur as she jumped up into the apprentices den for a quick nap before her evening session with Dovetalon.<p>

_"__He's ashamed and embarrassed."_

_ "__What? Who? Who are you?" Rabbitpaw spun around._

_The she-cat smiled, "Ravenheart. He wanted to be the perfect mentor to you. He might not act like it now but he cares for you as his apprentice. He wants to teach you how to be a good warrior and make your clan proud."_

_ "__Oh…" she bit her lip, "Err… I figured that."_

_She rolled her eyes, "My name is Swiftrace. Breezeheart told you and your brother about me, right?"_

_ "__Yeah, your my aunt… but you're in StarClan, why are you here?" Rabbitpaw asked._

_Swiftrace sighed, "Not only am I your aunt, but I've also been appointed your guardian."_

_ "__What's that?"_

_ "__You and two other cats are part of a prophecy. Their own guardians have told them to meet at the WhisperWood in now what would be a half moon's time. You'll figure out for yourself who those other cats are when you arrive." Swiftrace finished._

_Rabbitpaw's breathing quickened and for the longest time all she could do was struggle for breath, "I can't be! I'm only an apprentice; I can't be part of a prophecy! I have to devote myself to my training, I want to have a family of my own one day, and I don't _want _to be part of a prophecy!"_

_The StarClan cat sighed, "I'm sorry, but it was decided before even I was born. And it doesn't mean that you can't do everything you usually do, that you can't find love or have kits. But I must be frank with you, it does entitle you to do your best to save your clan. Do you understand, Rabbitpaw?"_

_ "__Yes."_

* * *

><p>The blazing sun scorched her back and for once in her life she was glad that she was not Daisyrain, however beautiful the dark slate gray she-cat was.<p>

"Wildsong, would you like to take Glacierslide and Shrubpaw farther up and meet us half way, that way we can get this border patrol over quicker?" Shadowbreath asked, "Brackenpaw and I will start here."

"Sure," Wildsong nodded and flicked her tail for the older warrior and his apprentice to follow her.

Shrubpaw bounded up to her side, "Hey Wildsong! I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me later… I know this really pretty spot. Then maybe we could go hunting?"

"Aren't we walking right _now_?" she glared at him.

"Oh… yeah," the apprentice shyly glanced away and trotted ahead of her.

"Shrubpaw!" his mentor called him, "Let Wildsong lead."

The apprentice growled as Wildsong passed him up. The forest border came in view, hidden in the thicker undergrowth. She snorted as her paws hit the crunchy leaves.

"How can ForestClan cats live with this stuff?" she complained.

Glacierslide shook his head, "I have _no _idea. Well, let's get this over with and get back to camp."

Slowly they rounded the bend and got farther and farther away from ForestClan territory. The different colored twoleg dens now appeared through the thin wall of trees and Wildsong breathed in the scent, her fur rising.

_Whatever you do, don't take any extra risks. Whatever you do, don't take any extra risks._

She repeated Thundersong's final words to her. Now they only seemed foolish to her when _she _had been nearby only hours ago.

"Wildsong?"

"You smell it?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Glacierslide replied, "We should go report to Lionstar."

Wildsong reeled on him, "_Lionstar_? He was the one who practically _gave_ her my sisters. Darkstar was here and she won't be getting away this time!"

The golden she-cat hared across the border and into the twolegplace.

"Get Lionstar and tell him what is going on. We might need reinforcements," Glacierslide ordered his apprentice before running after her.

_Sorry Thundersong, today I am going to be taking extra risks. For my sisters._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and can you please leave me a review, that would be much appreciated! **

**Chapter Question: (Just cause' I feel like it) Have you ever watch the Chronicles of Narnia movies or read the books, and if so how did you like them?**

**~Willow**


	16. Chapter 14: Circles

_**A/N: Hi Guys! One day late, but better than last time! This chapter is sweet and sour (in that order XP) **_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Silver wolf rain- same here, though I plan to read the books soon!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- well, I hope your story gets more reviews soon =D **_

_**Dragonflywing- same here ;)**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- yep, I do private messaging... yeah, the music rocks. The one song at the end of Prince Caspian is by my favorite band.**_

_**Indigostar12(Guest)- books? cool!**_

_**Wishheart01- ikr? Thanks ;D **_

_**Hmm... seems like that was one popular question...**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Circles**

The sun streamed through the dying leaves, dappling the mossy ground that soothed Ravenheart's paws. Stormdance sat at his side, daintily grooming her gray coat. His mint green eyes were focused on the flocks of birds traveling across the sky. Numerous, countless. He sighed, if only he could be free to go where he liked like the birds did. Stormdance rested her tail across his shoulders, looking up from her grooming.

"You okay?" she asked, "You seem depressed again."

"I'm fine," he growled back, biting his tongue as he realized he had snapped at her, "Sorry. I just wish everything could be normal again."

Stormdance gently purred, "Life was never met to be that way. Don't worry; Rabbitpaw will be your apprentice once again soon."

"Don't remind me."

_The prophecy. _Exactly half a moon ago he had learned of it. Now the meeting was coming up and he still couldn't make sense out of any of it. His life had been shaken around and flipped upside down in only a couple moons.

"Ravenheart, you're drifting off again," Stormdance's voice knocked him out of his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm worried about you, Storm," he said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She gave him a small smile, "Nothing's going to happen to me, mouse-brain. I'm a warrior, I can take care of myself… and now that I'm going to be moving to the nursery soon…"

"I know you're a warrior- wait… did you just say… nursery?" he looked up; his mint green eyes wide with excitement, "I'm the father… right?"

"I don't know," she teased, "Maybe it's…"

Ravenheart gently cuffed her over the ears, "I just wanted to hear it from you!"

"Mouse-brain," she growled, "Feathersky said that they should be here in a moon."

Ravenheart grinned, "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!"

_Take that, birds! You might be able to fly but I've got my Stormdance and I'm a father!_

* * *

><p>"The scent- it leads to this den. She must've come here only moments ago!" Wildsong whispered, her fur bristling.<p>

"There's two ways out," Glacierslide pointed out, "Two open windows, I'm pretty sure that's it."

Wildsong snarled, "We've got her, one exit for each of us. You take that one," she pointed to the window on the ground floor, "And I'll take the second story window, I can climb that tree to get to it."

Glacierslide nodded uncertainly, "Are you sure you don't want to wait for reinforcements?"

Her white fangs glistened, "She stole my sisters. It's time for justice to be served _now_."

"Please, let's just wait-"

She cut him off, "Stop being a coward."

With that she leaped up the tree and spared Glacierslide a final glance over her shoulder. He nodded and with one swift jump leaped through the window. Wildsong took a deep breath, determination surging through her pelt, and leaped off the tree. Her claws barely caught at the seal of the window and for a moment she was holding on for dear life. The brick siding scrapped at the bottom of her paws and with a grunt she used it to pull herself up into the room. All her senses were on high alert as she scoured the room for her target.

"Well, it looks like you finally made it."

"Darkstar!" Wildsong hissed.

The black tabby let out a sickening purr as she sat down in the open window where Wildsong had been only moments ago. Wildsong surged forward but Darkstar waved her tail.

"Oh no, dear. Don't think you're going to be pushing me out of this window anytime soon," she leaped over Wildsong in a heartbeat and landed daintily on her paws.

"What did you do with my sisters?" Wildsong's claws hooked into the carpet, "I will flay you if any harm befell them."

Darkstar laughed, "Flay _me?_ If I was you I would be more worried about _me _flaying _you_. Now look behind you."

"Very funny," Wildsong snarled, "Like I'd fall for that decade old trick."

"Wild-" the voice was muffled but Wildsong knew who it was almost immediately. Without taking her eyes off of Darkstar she called for Glacierslide.

"Oh, you are more foolish than I thought. Glacierslide won't be helping you, he's on my side," Darkstar smugly stated, "Glacierslide, dear, come here. Bring the two with you."

The tom's gray ears were pinned back alongside his head as he approached, Shadowpaw and Smokepaw in front of him. Wildsong met her sister's frightful gazes.

"Why, Glacierslide?" she choked.

He looked away, much to Darkstar's delight, "See, I have all the power here. I was once the leader of BrightClan but they betrayed me. I once allowed my heart to love; no longer. You three will be the first to pay the price for being clan… for being blood."

"I'm not one to go down without a fight," Wildsong lashed her tail.

"I never expected you to just submit. But either way I'll win, after all I do have the nine lives of a leader."

"It doesn't make a difference to me," Wildsong leaped at her.

With a feral hiss Darkstar landed her paws into Wildsong's belly, sending her daughter skidding across the room. As the black tabby stepped forward to finish her work Smokepaw burst away from her captor and stepped between them.

"Getting brave now, are we?" Darkstar chuckled, flashing out an unsheathed paw at Smokepaw's face.

"Wait, stop!" Glacierslide let Shadowpaw up to her paws, "Surrender, Darkstar. You're outnumbered."

"Going with the wind now, aren't you Glacierslide? You always know how to join the winning side… shame you never counted on my next move," Darkstar let out a long yowl that sent Wildsong's fur on end.

The shadows of cats began to move out of the darkest corners, slowly revealing themselves to be in fact living, breathing cats.

"See, while you were all _playing _around I was busy making myself an army!" Darkstar flicked her tail for the fight to begin.

At first the cats didn't move until some brave soul spoke out, "We aren't your army. We don't follow your commands, we follow Rezkin's."

A huge dark gray tom entered the room, "Frost is right, Darkstar, but luckily for you I still need you around. Otherwise… well you wouldn't be so lucky. Just make sure that it_ never _happens again."

Darkstar snarled, "I have nine lives, _remember_?"

"How could I forget? You remind me every second of every day. Frankly it is quite annoying," he strode forward until he was in front of Wildsong.

She looked down, glaring at the ground. Every muscle in her body was tense, waiting for the chance to strike.

"My, my, my, aren't you a pretty little thing," he whisked his tail under her chin and pulled her head up until he was starring directly into her eyes, earning a hiss from Darkstar.

"Can I kill them now or what?"

He unsheathed his claws, "You know what, why don't I just kill you instead?"

Darkstar visibly gulped, "Because you said so yourself, you need me Rezkin."

"Not that much," he replied, "Fine, pick one of them. I'll take the traitor for myself."

Darkstar smiled, "Good. I pick her, that one's been nothing but trouble."

"Dear, what is your name?" Rezkin asked Wildsong.

"Your worst nightmare," the golden she-cat hissed back.

"Eh, well, you see Darkstar, _Nightmare_ is to pretty for you to kill. This one lives. Pick another."

Darkstar screeched, "Fine! I'll choose the brave one," she leaped onto Smokepaw, her fangs bared.

Wildsong surged forward; not going to allow her to take her sister without a fight, but Rezkin caught her first and held her back. She struggled but didn't stand a chance against the bulky tom. There was a sickening crack and then silence and Rezkin let her up.

"You're a lucky one today," he purred, "Now take your remaining sister and go."

Wildsong spat, shaking out her pelt, "You'll all regret that!"

Shadowpaw pressed against her, "Let-let's g-go."

The warrior gave one more defiant hiss and fled out the window alongside her sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: eh, the ending was... oh well, please review! Poor Smokepaw! Oh, and did you catch how hesitant Glacierslide was to go into the building...? he didn't want to betray Wildsong but you could imagine what Darkstar probably threatened to do to him or his family if he didn't. And Darkstar mentioned her nine lives twice? or was that three times? ;)**_

_**Q) If you were Wildsong would you stay and fight to avenge your sister and possibly save Glacierslide from Rezkin or would you flee like she and Shadowpaw did?**_

_**ME: I would flee, personally, cause' I would be afraid for Shadowpaw more than anything... anyways there's like a zillion cats that you'd be fighting if you stayed... ehh, but then I might try to save Glacierslide but I don't think the chances of winning are very high since Rezkin can like beat them all one-pawed. So yeah, I would flee. XP**_

_**Adios,**_

_**~Willow**_


	17. Chapter 15: A Friend in Trouble

_**A/N: And we have... suspense! On time, too!**_

_**Reviews: (Thanks guys!)**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- haha, brave. =D**_

_**Wishheart01- Yeah! Exciting! They should be here in the next couple chapters. **_

_**Silver wolf rain- thx for reviewing!**_

_**Dragonflywing- thanks! smart ;)**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- better hurry with that pm, cause it's coming soon!**_

_**There might be a possible early update this week... we'll just see how many reviews I get...**_

_**Onto the story! I loved the way this chapter turned out!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: A Friend in Trouble<strong>

_There's a wreckage, there's a fire, there's a weakness in my love. There's a hunger I can't , I falter, and I fall down, and I hold on to the chains you broke. When you came and saved my soul. Hallelujah, we are free to struggle, we're not struggling to be free. –The Struggle, Tenth Avenue North_

_ "__Akain, prince of this land where you live, has been convicted of treason, of conspiracy, and of helping a prisoner escape. Upon this conviction his titles have been stripped away and he will be executed at dawn by order of the king."_

His paws slammed on the solid flooring of the twoleg den as he paced back and forth. A snarl was etched on his face, his claws were unsheathed, and his ears were pinned back as flat as they could be against his head. He was the perfect picture of pure rage and anger.

_"__And it appears that we will have need of the army after all. The loner, Nadia's daughter, will be executed at dawn as well due to her mother's inability to come back and instead associate herself as an ally of the clan cats, which has now been confirmed from various reports."_

"Settle down, there's no reason to spend your _last _hours like this," his father mocked him, earning another snarl from the cat.

"Is it your mission in life to kill everybody I love? First mother, than sister, and now _her_? I will no longer call you my father. You… you're a _monster_!" He hissed as the tom began to pad away.

"Oh, I've been called by that name so many times it doesn't seem to make a difference to me no longer," the tom smiled, "And it would be good for you not to struggle at the execution… it would look _bad _for the family name."

He hissed as his father turned his head away from him and left. He left; left him alone in the dark. Scared.

"Akain!" a hushed whisper sounded nearby.

Akain turned; his tail lashing. He wasn't thinking clearly, blinded by his rage.

"What do you want?" he spat, lashing out at the darkness.

"Akain! It's me!"

"Russell?" Akain forced his claws in.

"Look, I can't do much for you but I can let your friends know what's going to happen," the russet tom offered.

"Thank you."

Russell turned away, "No, thank me if you see another evening."

* * *

><p>They had been talking for ages. The moon was high overhead, a beacon waiting for the clan to sleep. But the clan was waiting, waiting to see what the rogue wanted. Ravenheart and Stormdance were with the others, they seemed to have… recognized the rogue.<p>

"Who y-you thin-nk it is?" Snowpaw asked from beside her.

She shrugged, speaking slowly so that her brother could read her lips, "Maybe he knows Nimble?"

Snowpaw nodded, "Yes… G-Gold-denpaw do you k-know?"

The older tom shook his head with a wide yawn, "Sorry Snowpaw, no idea. Have you seen him before, Rabbitpaw, since you already had that little run in with the rogues?"

Rabbitpaw hissed, "I already said I didn't know, didn't I?"

"Sorry," Goldenpaw snorted.

Rabbitpaw's ears perked up as Stormdance leaped down from the pillar, followed by Ravenheart, Forestpath, Dovetalon, Cloudwhisker, and Breezeheart. Blizzardstar, Feathersky, and the rogue remained, still talking.

"What's happening?" Rabbitpaw bounded over to her mentor, forgetting what had happened between them the past half moon.

Apparently Ravenheart had forgotten, too, because he opened his mouth to speak to her.

Dovetalon interrupted, "Tell Goldenpaw to go over to the training clearing. I want to do a quick assessment of both of you."

Rabbitpaw opened her mouth to protest but when Dovetalon shot her a glare she thought better of it and raced off to fetch Goldenpaw.

He ran them through all the normal drills, finally nodding, "Both of your fighting skills have improved. I sure hope that both of you have energy right now, because you're going to need it."

"What's happening?" Rabbitpaw finally got up enough courage to ask.

Dovetalon pointedly flicked his ears over to where Blizzardstar and the rogue now were stationed on top of the pillar. They had stopped talking and the clan had turned their attention once again to the two cats. In the shadows Rabbitpaw was barely able to pick out Nadia's black pelt, dulled by grief over her daughter. Yet hope shined in her eyes as she gazed up at Blizzardstar.

"Join your mentor," Dovetalon ordered Rabbitpaw.

Rabbitpaw jerked her head over to stare at him in shock, "But the moon's not up…"

"Who said that it was supposed to be a moon?" Dovetalon smiled, "Blizzardstar agreed that you both learned your lesson. You're a talented apprentice, Rabbitpaw, you'll do fine."

"Thank you!" Rabbitpaw raced forward, skidding to a stop at Ravenheart's side.

Ravenheart pulled back a laugh, "Glad to have you back."

Rabbitpaw grinned, "Eh, everybody says he's a grump, but he's alright. But you're better."

"That's… good."

Blizzardstar began to speak and immediately everybody's attention was drawn back to her, "The events in the past couple moons have confirmed that the clan is in grave danger. You have all heard the name Rezkin before," she paused for a moment, letting it sink it, "Nadia's daughter, Nimble, was taken by him in an attempt to destroy the clan," she nodded to the rogue, "Russell has informed me that an execution will be taking place at dawn."

"No!" Nadia yowled frantically, "You have to save her!"

Blizzardstar waved her tail for silence, "We will. Russell knows where the place will be and he will help us. But we will still need a large force. Everybody will be going except for Moonfall- of course- Dovetalon, Stormdance, Mosspaw, Snowpaw, and… me. I'm putting Breezeheart in charge."

"Her kits will be here before Stormdance's," Ravenheart whispered to Rabbitpaw, "Forestpath convinced her not to go."

"So… you and Storm really are 'together' now?" her comment earned her a cuff over the ears.

"Start being serious," Ravenheart growled, waiting for Blizzardstar to speak once again in nervous apprehension.

Rabbitpaw narrowed her eyes, "What does she have left to say?"

Ravenheart quickly slapped his tail across her mouth as Blizzardstar spoke, "There is one other cat at this execution that needs our help. Keep an eye out for him- according to Russell he has ice blue eyes and a dark gray and black tabby pelt and is an exceptional fighter.

"That's-" Rabbitpaw began, only to be silenced once again by Ravenheart's glare.

"His name is known by some of the clan cats that would like to have his throat slit right now," Ravenheart whispered, "For now he is just Russell's friend, nothing else."

Rabbitpaw hissed, "He's not just this 'Russell' guy's friend. He's mine."

"For now he's not," He growled back, "Just don't get us into more trouble, okay?"

She stalked off without replying and he quickly lost sight of her in the crowd. Ravenheart sighed and turned to find Stormdance.

The gray she-cat was busy tidying up the nursery with Blizzardstar's help when Ravenheart entered.

"You're both going to be in here?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Blizzardstar grunted, pushing a mound of moss over one of the rare sharper edges of stone. "At least until one of our litters of kits grow out of it, and then I can always move over to my den."

Ravenheart nodded and pressed up against Stormdance, "You're going to be okay while I'm gone, right?"

"We'll be fine," she purred, "I'm more worried about you and Nimble… _and _Akain, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Don't worry; we're all going to come home safe. The clan will be fine," he briefly closed his eyes, breathing in her scent; "We'll all be perfectly fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ohhh... but will they be fine? We shall see indeed. **_

_**Poor Akian, I gave him a bad share of life... I say he lives... or..., what do you guys say? (Chapter Question) **_

_**IMPORTANT: Ok, so if I get... let's say five reviews by Tuesday I'll post a chapter early that will finish up this part (the battle chapter) otherwise you won't be seeing another chapter from me until the Saturday **_**after****_ June 11th. I have exams from the 9th-11th so I will be very busy from now on. So get me FIVE REVIEWS OR WAIT! _**

**_Thank you all,_**

**_~Willow_**


	18. Chapter 16: Running Away from Revenge

_**A/N: Early update a day late... ;) Typical. But I did have a busy weekend and we had some guests over and I couldn't type and all of that... stuff. **_

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- haha, very funny :D**_

_**Wishheart01- and the next chapter is here!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- that's okay! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- that's fine ;) Thanks!**_

_**Dragonflywing- you'll see more of that in this chapter! =)**_

_**Silvershadow (Guest)- thanks a ton! Hope to see more reviews from you in the future!**_

_**Okay, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Running Away from Revenge<strong>

He swallowed down the nausea that had arisen in his throat and stood tall as he was walked into the ring of cats. He held his head up with pride, for he was better. Not by title now, not by position, not by blood. He was dying for those he loved. He was standing up for what he believed in. But he would _never _go down without a fight. The clan cats probably wouldn't come at all; he wouldn't put an ounce of trust into that. No, he would die that night but he would take his father down with him. On the opposite side of the clearing the cats parted once again to allow Rezkin and the frightened looking Nimble into the clearing. With one unsheathed paw the twoleg place 'king' lashed out a Nimble, sending her leaping back into the center of the clearing. Akain's ears flicked back as he swore he heard a startled gasp from nearby. He shook his head, dismissing it as nothing, and met Rezkin's glare with his own as one of the cats; a massive gray-and-black patched tom stepped up beside his king.

"Having somebody else do your dirty work now, _father_?" Akain hissed.

Rezkin snarled, his top lip curling to reveal a set of sharp teeth, "Blood can't spill blood now, can it, _son_?"

Nimble trembled beside him, causing Akain to press his pelt up against hers almost on instinct.

"A bit too lovey-dovey for me, time to end the party?" the tom questioned Rezkin.

Rezkin flicked his tail, "_Yes_. It's overdue."

* * *

><p>Rabbitpaw perched precariously on the edge of the building, peering down into the place where the execution was about to take place. She shivered in excitement as she watched Akain, wishing only to be as brave as he was being right now.<p>

_ "__Remember; wait until Rezkin gives the order, than drop down onto your target. Try to fall the ones closest to them before moving on. We need to make sure that they are safe."_

Right now Rabbitpaw had her eyes set on a skinny looking white she-cat. Now just for the order. She strained her ears to catch onto every word. There.

"_Yes_. It's overdue."

And she leaped, landing squarely on the she-cat's back. Around the clearing screeches of chaos and confusion arose as the clan cats attacked. The white she-cat used Rabbitpaw's ever-slight waver of attention to curl up under her and knock the apprentice off of her back. Now Rabbitpaw found herself in the bad spot, fending off blows from both the she-cat and a black tom that she had been tossed into. The she-cat landed a heavy blow across Rabbitpaw's nose, sending the apprentice reeling back only to be pinned down now by the black tom, who bent down to deliver the killing bite. Fortunately he was not prepared for the other black blur that came tumbling into his side.

"Stay off my apprentice!" Ravenheart battered him around like a toy.

"S-sammy? Wait! Wait, it's me! Ray!" he stopped defending himself as Ravenheart's blows ceased to fall.

"Why?" Ravenheart snarled, "You were like a brother to me. Why did you join them?"

Ray pinned his ears back, "Life is not always easy; most cats don't get an easy ticket out like _you _did. You deserted us."

"I didn't desert you! Aliana wanted me to join the clans!" Ravenheart protested.

"Aliana isn't around anymore," Ray swiped his paw over Ravenheart's ears, sending blood into the warrior's eyes.

"How could you say that?" Ravenheart whimpered, clearly hurt not only by just the blow, "Aliana took care of us. She _knew _what was best for us. She took us in when our mothers wouldn't."

Ray sneered, pinning Ravenheart down, "She apparently didn't know what was best for me. She died."

Ravenheart glanced around uncertainty, "I don't want to do this, brother. But if you aren't a friend of the clan you are my enemy. You tried to kill my apprentice and I can't have that."

"Look who's talking," Ray laughed, his amber eyes dark against the dawn light, "You're the one who-" his legs suddenly crumbled underneath him as Ravenheart lurched up and delivered the killing bite.

Regret flashed in his eyes as he pushed the body off of him and glanced over, horrified to see that Rabbitpaw had watched the whole thing.

"You… you _killed _him."

"I protected my family from a cat who would have done worse to them," Ravenheart snarled, still reeling from the encounter, "I didn't want to."

Rabbitpaw backed away, her hazel eyes beginning to dawn with understanding, and ran back into the battle.

* * *

><p>As soon as the first clan cat fell Akain ran forward to tackle into Rezkin. With the gray and black tom currently occupied with two of the clan cats the path was clear as the enraged tom leaped onto his father, his claws flashing.<p>

"I'm sure that you're glad that your friends came to save you," Rezkin growled as he met Akain paw-for-paw as if he was a loving father playing with a little kit.

Akain only snarled in reply and increased his attacks, dodging blows from Rezkin as he went.

"Well I'm here to tell you, they haven't come to save you. Because before they even get the chance I'm going to _kill _you," Rezkin landed a hard kick into Akain's stomach that sent him skidding across the clearing.

Akain swore he heard a crack as he landed that was only confirmed when sickening pain flooded his paw. Now hopping on three paws he turned to face Rezkin.

"Boy you're tough," Rezkin sneered, using Akain's disadvantage to quickly maneuver around him and land several heavy blows before he could defend himself.

"Stop this game, Rezkin," a new voice entered the clearing.

"Oh little Grayson, you've grown so much," Rezkin forced out a rough purr that dripped with malice, "So, you decided to join these bunch of scum, I see? It's a shame, you could have been greater than even he," the tom sent a blow into Akain bad leg, making him yowl.

The ForestClan tom smiled, "It's Grayscar now; I'm a warrior for your information."

Rezkin sighed, "Why do _all _of my sons have to turn out to be failures?"

"Son_s_?" Akain hissed, "Why you little good for nothing-"

Suddenly Rezkin's own legs collapsed out from under him as a ForestClan she-cat leaped on his back, tearing out half of his throat at the same time.

"That serves you, father," she snarled, letting him go with a parting kick to his back.

Rezkin hissed, but now partially crippled he could do nothing against the warriors.

"Let's go. Bonefoot and Sunleap already got Nadia's daughter out of here. The rest of the clan is going," Grayscar cast one more glare of disgust at Rezkin before turning to Akain, "I'll help you."

Akain shook his head, "I need to finish him."

"There will be reinforcements coming any moment. We need to leave _now_," the she-cat said quietly.

When Akain shook his head again her brother backed her up, "Hazelblossom is right. We leave now or we all die."

"He'll just recover if we leave him now!"

"Somebody else can finish him then!" Grayscar shot back.

Akain limped forward to his father's figure, "It will be _me _that will finish-" he was cut off, a shriek of anguish exiting his jaws, as another rogue leaped on his back and caused him to put weight on his paw.

Grayscar leaped and managed to get the rogue off but the damage was already done. Akain closed his eyes, attempting to block out at least some of the pain. It only seemed to intensify.

"Get him home!" Grayscar called to his sister, keeping the rogue at bay.

This time Akain didn't argue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Will Akain's paw heal properly? Will all of the ForestClan cats be okay? And what about Ravenheart's past? Did you guys understand that?_**

**_Chapter Question: (Forget if I already did this one before or not... I dunno, but maybe your opinion has changed) Who is your favorite main character in this book? _**

**_1-Ravenheart_**

**_2-Rabbitpaw_**

**_3-Wildsong_**

**_4-Akain_**

**_~Willow_**


	19. Chapter 17: It Comes in Three

_**A/N: Sorry, I decided to take a short-ish break after school ended. Very relaxing ;) Unfortunately, during that time I injured my neck. Seriously this break was not intended to be so long, but that incident lengthened it as I had no appetite for writing when in pain. :( But my neck is feeling much better now after two visits to the chiropractor and after having three small bones in my neck being put back in place... all caused by a dumb deer that decided to scare my lovely pony.**_

_**Answers to Reviews:**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- haha! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- thanks!**_

_**Wishheart01- hopefully this chapter will clear up that ;) Ravenheart talks just a bit about his past...**_

_**Dragonflywing- yeah, Akain is awesome! :D**_

_**RiverClanWarrior2102- thanks! I'm so glad to have another reviewer!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- is your finger better now? Thanks! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: It Comes in Three<strong>

"The clan has three new kits tonight!" Mosspaw announced happily.

Ravenheart's ears pricked up from where he sat nursing his wounds, his heart racing. In the aftermath of the battle he hadn't had a chance to visit the nursery yet. Had Stormdance… or was it Blizzardstar? He hadn't seen either since he returned just moments ago.

He let out a sigh as he managed to catch a glimpse of Stormdance's gray pelt. So they were Blizzardstar's.

Stormdance settled down beside him, "You're hurt, you should go see Feathersky," her voice was monotone, barely more than a whisper in the breeze.

"What's wrong?" Ravenheart asked, burying his nose comfortingly in her thick pelt.

"I'm scared," her voice caught, "I don't want to go through what Blizzardstar went through tonight."

"It will be all right. I'll be there."

She nodded, her eyes slowly drooping sleepily, "It will be soon, won't it?"

"Yes, Feathersky gave you another half moon," Ravenheart replied.

After a moment in silence she asked, "So, how did it go? Are they safe?"

"I think so. Nimble is with Nadia and Akain… he should have…" Ravenheart looked around for the tom, "I… I'll be right back!"

"Raven- wait! There they are!" Stormdance called him back.

Ravenheart turned to watch as Hazelblossom and Grayscar dragged a barely conscious Akain through the bushes and into camp. Feathersky hurried up and checked him over.

"He'll live," she replied crankily, hurrying everybody away with a swish of her long tail.

Ravenheart gave a sigh of relief as Blizzardstar's dull white pelt emerged from the nursery den. The queen looked drained of energy and swayed slightly on her paws as she made her way to the top of the pillar of stone with Forestpath at her side. For a moment she didn't speak as she surveyed the clearing and regained her breath.

"Cats of ForestClan. Today we won a great victory but also at a great cost," she staggered slightly, only to be caught by Forestpath. Again she paused before continuing, her voice shaking, "We gained three new kits today. But we also lost three of our warriors… tonight ForestClan says goodbye to one of our younger warriors, brother, and cousin, Wolfshadow, along with Ringtail, who after losing her kits joined this clan soon after its creation, and our deputy, Breezeheart."

_Oh Rabbitpaw._

* * *

><p>"Rabbitpaw, say goodbye," her father coaxed her.<p>

She starred off into the darkness… anything not to see it. Anything not to believe it. She didn't want proof. She didn't want to see. She just wanted to be… lost.

Cloudwhisker nudged her once again, "Rabbitpaw."

The young apprentice snarled, "Maybe I don't want to say goodbye! Maybe I don't want to see!"

Rabbitpaw stormed off, a tear rolling down her cheek. Cloudwhisker leaped up to follow her but Feathersky stepped in his way.

"Let her grieve the way she wants to," the medicine cat ordered.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of the battle he had almost forgotten all about it. Almost. And now here he stood, standing only a couple fox-lengths from WhisperWood to attend a meeting set up by StarClan themselves and see two other cats that he had no idea what their identities were. It sounded so unrealistic. He took a shaky breath. Tonight was the night… right? He looked up at the moon. Yes. Soft paw steps sounded on the ground nearby and he quickly jumped into a fighting stance out of instinct. A pair of amber eyes peered uncertainty out of the darkness.<p>

"Are you one of the ForestClan cats I was supposed to meet?" she asked.

Ravenheart nodded his head.

With a sigh of relief she stepped into the moonlight, revealing a long-haired golden pelt with darker, almost muddy looking muzzle, paws, and ears.

"Wildsong, I presume?"

She nodded, "I've seen you at the gatherings before… I'm sorry, but I seemed to have forgotten your name."

"Ravenheart," he starred at his paws, "Well, this is strange. Perhaps we are to wait for the third?"

Wildsong nodded, "Thundersong said that-"she cleared her throat, "Umm, I mean I think they are a cat from your clan."

"Oh," Ravenheart paused, "Your guardian?"

Wildsong reluctantly gave a slight nod, "You have one too? Who?"

Sadness crept into Ravenheart's expression, "She isn't a clan cat. She loved to take in orphan or abandon kits and give them a home- I was one of them. After she died I joined the clan."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Again the clearing descended into silence. Ravenheart was about to give up and leave when the undergrowth near him shook. He jumped to the side so that the cat wouldn't bump into him as she tumbled out. She licked her muddy forepaw clumsily and without a word sat down near the night shadows.

Ravenheart stared at her, first confused, then unbelieving, "Rabbitpaw?"

Her empty hazel eyes gazed up at him for a split second before she looked away, "I'm here, okay?"

Wildsong glanced back and forth, the question in her eyes burning bright and alive. Ravenheart shook his head.

"We can hold this meeting another day. Come on, Rabbitpaw, I'm taking you back to camp."

She hissed, "No! I made it to this meeting didn't I? StarClan ordered it. I'll stay, thank you very much."

Ravenheart worriedly looked at his apprentice, "Fine… I guess we then just… put our noses to the tree?"

"Sounds good to me," Wildsong spared a second glance at the ForestClan she-cat before lying down comfortably and resting her nose on the smooth white bark.

* * *

><p>After the FieldClan warrior and her mentor had settled down by WhisperWood, Rabbitpaw had reluctantly followed them. Her vision was blurred. Her mind wasn't making any sense. Her ears were ringing. Everything was a mess. Her pelt felt clammy and dirty and her legs like toothpicks. So it didn't surprise her that she woke up in the exact same place where she had laid down just moments ago with Wildsong and Ravenheart still snoring on the ground. Even StarClan didn't think she was decent enough to enter their perfect kingdom.<p>

But it did surprise her when her mother appeared beside her. Rabbitpaw turned, something sparking in those dull, unknowing eyes of hers.

Breezeheart smiled, "Oh, my dear, I am so sorry I had to leave you and Snowpaw so early."

"It's okay. Especially since your now here with me! Everybody will be so glad when we return to camp!" she replied in kit-like innocence.

Her mother frowned, "Rabbitpaw, wake up."

"Wake up? But I am awake! Quite awake indeed!"

"Rabbitpaw!" her mother replied more forcefully.

The ground shook under Rabbitpaw's feet and suddenly she couldn't find the strength to stand any longer, instead collapsing into a limp ball of fur on the ground. Breezeheart approached her cautiously and gave her a gentle lick on the ear.

"Nothing is the same anymore! Nothing!" she whimpered, "Your dead. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you have stayed with us? Why'd you have to leave?"

"Dear," Breezeheart curled her body around Rabbitpaw's form, "It was time for me to go. You need to start carving your own path. I don't want you to grieve like this. This isn't the end, far from it. You have good friends, loyal friends. Lean on them for support and they won't let you down. Be strong."

Rabbitpaw choked back a sob and got to her paws, "Thank you. It's time for me to go now, isn't it?"

Breezeheart nodded, "The other two are waiting for you in StarClan's hunting grounds. Don't let anything scare you, Rabbitpaw. We can all get through this… together."

The apprentice gave a slight smile, "Together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And the three are together! Poor Rabbitpaw, she did go a bit crazy. It was a last moment decision to make Breezeheart die, but the clan had gotten so big... Anyways, it gave me more emotions to pack into this chapter ;) The final battle is getting closer everyday! Will the clan cats only have to battle Rezkin, Darkstar and their army? Or will there be another enemy to face? Will there be more deaths in the final battle? When will it be? Will our kitties survive? **_

_**And will I get out the next chapter on time?**_

_**Give your comments in a review! (Sorry, I ran out of questions to ask...)**_

_**~Willow**_


	20. Chapter 18: The Meeting With StarClan

_**A/N: I'm back! Sorry to leave you guys hanging for a month or so...**_

_**VERY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_**This is the LAST actual chapter of the book. There will be one more, sort of an epilogue/prologue/random chapter/I-don't-know-what-to-call-it installment of TWF before moving on to the third book of the series. Third book, unlike the first and second, will just be a continuation of this book. I have several reasons for this, but that would take to long to write down XP SO LOOK FOR THE THIRD BOOK! The link to it will both be in my profile and in the final installment of this book. The third book will be published once I get back from my vacation out west which is a week and a half starting in two days. **_

_**No replies to reviews this time, sorry guys. Limited computer time...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The Meeting With StarClan<strong>

"Sorry about the way I acted," the ForestClan apprentice sat down calmly much to Wildsong's amazement.

When Ravenheart and she had first arrived in StarClan the apprentice wasn't there. They had searched a bit for StarClan cats but couldn't find any and had decided to begin hunting when out of the bush she came.

Ravenheart walked over, pressing his muzzle into her fur, "I'm glad you're okay."

Wildsong suddenly made the connection between the two. The ForestClan she-cat was Rabbitpaw, the apprentice of Ravenheart. There was… gossip at the gatherings that indicated the apprentice was rash and disobedient. One rumor even was that she had a different mentor for a moon! Wildsong rolled her eyes, why did StarClan have to pick such a dumb cat for a prophecy?

A leaf lazily floated down from the sky, grazing Wildsong's nose. Before the golden she-cat got a chance to glance up at the sky she found herself starring into her half-sister's bright green eyes.

"Poo! Dumb leaf gave me away!" Thundersong grinned, the sudden noise causing Ravenheart and Rabbitpaw to turn.

Wildsong hissed, backing away, "Do you even know what _personal space _is?"

"Oops! Sorry!" she turned to the ForestClan cats, "Follow me, I'll take you to the others. Sorry for the wait."

Wildsong hissed, smashing the leaf with her paw as she walked by. Ravenheart and Rabbitpaw fell into line behind her. Immediately the she-cat felt uncomfortable, hoping that her tail wasn't covered in flecks of dead leaves and dust…

* * *

><p>Ravenheart stayed close to Rabbitpaw as they entered the clearing, still fearing that she would have yet another mental breakdown. Yet she seemed perfectly calm as they were circled by starry cats. As Aliana padded up to him and as another StarClan she-cat padded up to her. Suddenly his attention was diverted from Rabbitpaw as Aliana spoke.<p>

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

Aliana gently cuffed him around the ears, "Stop playing dumb. You're worried about Rabbitpaw. You're afraid she'll have another breakdown. I don't think she will if she's the cat I think she is."

"Why do you say that?" Ravenheart asked.

Aliana sighed, "Breezeheart had a talk with her while you all waited. She'll be better now."

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Don't mention it. Really. Thundersong's about to speak."

Ravenheart nodded and sat down comfortably beside his foster mother as Thundersong began.

"Eight moons ago we received a prophecy from an ancient cat whom… well, none of you except for maybe Ravenheart has ever heard about-"

Wildsong interrupted, "Hold on! Why might Ravenheart know this cat and not the rest of us?"

Thundersong growled, "Can't you see I'm trying to speak? "

"Sooo-rry. Can you just answer the question?"

"Stories. The cat was one of Blizzardstar's ancestors. Ravenheart was Blizzardstar's apprentice. Have you heard of Cloakedstar, Ravenheart?" she asked.

Ravenheart quickly thought back to the stories that Blizzardstar had told him about the creation of ForestClan.

His eyes lit up, "I think so! Wasn't that her ancestor who created CloudClan? Blizzardstar and Cloudwhisker were named after two of his sons… wasn't that how it went?"

"You have a good memory," Thundersong smiled, "Yes. He gave us a prophecy about you three."

"We already know that," Wildsong rolled her eyes, "Can't you tell us something we _don't _know yet?"

Thundersong hissed, "Will you stop talking and let me get to that part?!" she took a deep breath, "So, Cloakedstar gave us a prophecy about you three and it goes as following: "The two, innocent, cast away from their homes found each other as they were destined to. Now they must find the three bright hearts that are destined to save them. One kin. One rogue. One stranger. For old enemies find and come, vengeance set as an old scar into their hearts. One enemy for each of the three, only they can change the path that leads the forest to its death. Help a guided star they will seek, the first, and the guidance will set them forever more to be." Afterwards he appointed Aliana, Swiftrace, and I as your guardians."

Rabbitpaw took a step forward, "What does it mean?" she asked quietly.

"Well, the first part is certainly talking about Blizzardstar and Feathersky. Then it begins to say about you three. And the enemies it speaks of are pretty clear… I would think. But then there is the last part... and that you will have to figure out for yourself."

They sat in silence, comprehending it all. A certain question had been nagging at the back of Ravenheart's head for days now, like a persistent horsefly. Biting over and over and he could never seem to catch it.

"Just how big _is _the enemy we will be facing?"

* * *

><p>He had always hated that weak, helpless feeling. But he hadn't any strength left and now it was the only thing he could hold onto. He hadn't felt it all that often. Barely ever. He had always had his strength. Now he could barely summon up the strength to move but an inch.<p>

He knew he must open his eyes. He had to see what had happened. His muddled senses had told him that it was urgent. That he must regain his strength. Death had come into the camp. It was gone now, but it had come.

_How many days have gone by since the battle happened?_

He had to know. And so he opened his eyes. They almost fell back closed, the strain of opening them taking a huge toll on him. He knew he hadn't closed them, but he had to double check as the same kind of blackness greeted him. His chest tightened in horror. Bad things happened at night. Bad things happened to the weak. He almost attempted to leap to his paws when he suddenly realized where he was. Safe.

_No, Akain, don't start thinking that way, you can never be totally safe. There is always someone who wants to kill you out there. Don't _ever _think you are totally safe. When you do that will be the day you die._

He calmed down but remained alert, waiting for his body to heal itself. He would get better, and when he did he would be stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Even StarClan didn't know.<p>

Rabbitpaw had been astounded by that fact.

StarClan themselves didn't know how many enemies they had.

Maybe they would be wiped out.

Just the fact that the ancients had foreseen this and thought it was important enough to warn the following generations…

She was totally and utterly defeated even before the battle started.

And then, staring up at the moon, she remembered her mother's words to her and it gave her hope.

They would win.

They would have to win.

Because they would fight as one. Together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter Question: Do you think they will survive? (sorry, couldn't think of any XP)**_

_**PLEASE leave me a review! Thx.**_

_**See you guys in a week and a half!**_

_**~Willow**_


	21. Epilogue

_**A/N: I'm back from vacation... actually, I've been for like four days but I've had family and have been drawing and stuff. (normal excuses...) **_

_**Here is the epilogue! :D**_

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_**Dragonflywing- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- thanks!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- Thanks so much! :D btw... I might get to work on your chapter soon than thought... ;)**_

_**You guys have all been so loyal and I don't know what I would do without you!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue:<span>**

The town was dark other than the small lamps that lit the street, and they themselves couldn't even penetrate far in darkness that thick. The moon was only a sliver; it had once made pools of moonlight around the town, even in the alleys, but for now it was a helpless line in the sky, covered by clouds all but a tiny tip of it. The stars, too, were covered in clouds and did not help to fight the darkness. The whole town waited in dreary darkness, waited for the sun they knew would break it all.

To make matters worse it was raining.

Thick, ugly, wet drops that ran down his fur and soaked in in the process, all to land in some unfortunate speck of dirt and turn it all wet and muddy, which would in turn soak into his paws and turn them a yucky brown color.

It would be disgusting to clean himself later on.

His muscles ached from training earlier that day. He thought that after a while the ache might go away, but it seemed bound and determined to stay- probably kept up by the rigorous exercises his teacher put him through every day.

But all of that had been shoved into the back of his mind. He had bigger problems to worry about than his pelt right now. Much bigger problems.

All this time he was told that fear and pain was a kind of weakness to be stepped upon and squished. He didn't want to be weak, and he inwardly cursed himself as his breath shuttered. He skidded through the alleys, careful to avoid the gazes of the town cats. Although he belonged to their group he still would prefer to stay away from the lowlifes. His destination stood in view. It did not appear guarded, but he knew that in every patch of darkness and hiding space would be a guard. He was glad that he was not the enemy. They would never be able to invade the broken down fortress. At the highest point it was a four story brick office building. Various rooms branched off of the main part and a small garage that didn't match was thrown onto the side. It had been abandoned a year earlier for no reason that the cats had seen and was due to be torn down for a while now, but still it hadn't and a moon earlier all of the townsfolk's giant devices had left. His teacher had not said much about it.

The tom turned towards the garage and with a nod to the barely visible guard, jumped through the broken window. A shriek immediately met his ears and he cringed.

"Ice. It's only me," he felt through the darkness using his whiskers.

Raspy breathing met his ears, "Son."

"Yes, I'm here. Cree told me you sent for me?"

"Don't let there be fear in your voice," his father's voice was laced with sickness.

"Sorry. You sent for me?" He cringed as another tremor shook his father's body.

"Yes," came the barely audible reply, "Cree gave me the berries. They're right here."

"No. Please don't! You still may get better…" his eyes widened as he starred at the five red berries by his father's paw.

"It's been a moon. No. I-" a coughing spell shook his weak body, "I don't want to continue life like this."

His son took a deep breath, but knew it was hopeless to argue with him any longer. The entire place smelt of blood and sickness and threatened to strangle him.

"Then tell me. Tell me my mission again."

His father's body became still, other than a slight rise and fall of his chest that insured him that he was still alive. Fresh droplets of blood from the coughing spell caked the ground in front of him.

"You are to train- train with him until you a strong. Until you are strong to… to kill them all. You will destroy them, every one of them. None are to survive because of what they have done to our family. And when… and when you met her… she will die most painfully. She will because of what she and her brother did. She will die. You will finish it. You will finish it with the help of the twolegplace cats and-" he broke off and sunk his claws into the berries, their own poisonous red blood sinking in with his own. He closed his ice blue eyes and bit them off one by one. The poison began to sink and he trembled violently and foam at the mouth. He continued, "destroy. them. all. Ruin. them."

"I will. I will, father."

"Destroy… her."

His body went still with those final words and his eyes went blank.

"I will destroy them. I will destroy her. I will break every bone in her body for what she has done to you, father," his son snarled, "Their moons are now numbered. I will avenge your death, Icefang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: sorry it was so short! But I think it was intense enough... *gasp* Icefang is dead! Now what? What does that do to the prophecy and Rabbitpaw's role? And who is Icefang's son? ... XD *grins evilly* And now... BOOK 3!**_

_**-No chapter question since this is the last-**_

_**~Willow**_

_**LINK TO NEXT BOOK: **_ s/10611252/1/Together-We-Survive_****_

_**(if it doesn't allow the link to be shown it's on my profile. The title is Together We Survive)**_


End file.
